The Swan's Song
by Kit-cat99
Summary: AU humans. When Cas finds a beaten girl in the middle of the street, he takes her home. In return for the safe keeping he, Sam and Dean are willing to provide, she offers to bring more customers to their bar. Who will get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The Swan's Song**

Summary: AU, all human. Nothing to do with the episode, Swan Song. Dean and Sam are brothers who own a lounge bar called Supernatural. Castiel is their friend who shares a large house with them and works with them. When he finds a girl on the street, he's compelled to bring her home and help her out. Sam agrees with his choice and Dean...well...not so much, until the girl makes an offer: She'll bring in more business for the bar if she gets to stay with them. All goes well until she starts bringing in trouble as well.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural boys. It breaks my heart to say that. Damn, I wish I did, that would be sweet. I own what I make up though so at least that's something.

* * *

"Where'd you find her, Cas?"

"In the street."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes Sam, because she's been unconscious the whole time, I was able to find out her whole history."

"Geez, no need to be sarcastic about it."

"Don't ask stupid questions then."

"Whatever...you think it's a good thing to have her in here?"

"Dean should be out all night with God knows what woman this time. He won't notice."

"Guess so. But he'll probably be pissed off when he does find out."

"We'll deal with it then. I couldn't leave her out there."

"I know, I know, I get it. I'm totally for your decision here, man."

"Good. I think she's waking up."

Sadie groaned as she opened her eyes slowly to look for the source of the voices. The room she was in wasn't overly bright and she was glad for that as her head pounded. Everything was blurry for a moment and she blinked a few times to focus. She found two dark haired men standing at the end of the bed she was on. One had shaggy brown hair and was only wearing a pair of sweat pants that rested low on his hips. He looked as if he had been asleep not too long ago. The other had a more neat appearance in a button down shirt and pants. There was some blood on his shirt but Sadie didn't think it was his own. As her eyes drifted downward over her own body, she realized she was right, it wasn't his own.

It was hers.

There was a stitched up gash near her hip that looked as if it had been pretty bad. Her shirt was pushed up just enough to keep the wound uncovered. Her shorts were ripped up and there were bruises on her legs. Her knees were wrapped up and the bandages were starting to stain through. Her boots had been removed and she didn't know where they were.

"Hey, are you okay?" The sleepy looking man asked. Sadie sat up slowly, being mindful of her wound. "Do you need anything? Water maybe?"

"Uh...sure." Sadie said. The sleepy one nodded and smiled at her before walking out of the room.

"I'm Castiel." The neat looking man said. He slowly moved around the bed to stand next to it. "Do you remember anything? I found you in the street."

"Umm...I remember running." Sadie said. "There was...these people. They were talking about something and saw me nearby."

"Mobsters maybe." Castiel said. "This city is getting more and more of them every day."

"Are you guys..." Sadie started but wasn't sure how to keep asking.

"No, we aren't." Castiel said, smiling slightly. "We just run a bar. Me...Sam, the one that's getting you the water...and his brother Dean."

"Oh." Sadie said. "Do...all of you live here?"

"Yes." Castiel said. "Dean's the only one with a car since I uh...lost mine." Sadie raised an eyebrow then laughed slightly just because of the implied tone. Castiel smiled slightly again.

"So...three guys living together." Sadie said. "That's very..."

"We're not..." Castiel started.

"Modern." Sadie finished with a smirk.

"Oh." Castiel said.

"I didn't figure you guys to be into each other that way." Sadie said. She tucked her hair back behind her ear and raised an eyebrow when she felt something wrapped around her head.

"Your head was bleeding." Castiel said. "Not much but I figured it would be better to wrap it up then to have Dean bitch about there being blood on his pillow."

"Ah." Sadie said, nodding slowly.

"Here we go." Sam returned and held out the glass of water. Sadie took it gratefully and sipped the cool liquid. "I don't know if Cas already gave you my name but I'm Sam Winchester."

"Sadie Swanson." Sadie said.

"I think she has some mob trouble." Castiel said, looking at Sam.

"Oh geez." Sam said.

"It might be a bad thing if I'm here." Sadie said. "For you guys, I mean."

"No it,s okay." Sam said. "You're in no shape to take care of yourself, no offense."

"But..." Sadie started.

"No buts." Sam said. "Mob guys would be stupid to bug you with us around." He looked at Castiel. "Did you tell her about Dean?"

"Not really." Castiel said.

"Cas..." Sam said. Sadie just looked at them, unsure if she should ask any questions.

"I told her he was your brother." Castiel said. "And that he would bitch if there was blood on his pillow."

"And that he had a car." Sadie said.

"That too." Castiel said, grinning at the girl.

"Hey...umm...guys, can I ask something?" Sadie asked. Castiel and Sam looked at her. "How did I get...bandaged and stitched?"

"Cas used to be in med school." Sam said. "He knows basically everything, he just can't legally practice."

"Ah." Sadie said.

"I...liberated some supplies." Castiel said. "For emergency purposes of course.

"Of course." Sadie said, grinning.

"I think, if you're good to keep your questions until later, then maybe we should all get some sleep." Sam said.

"I can wait." Sadie said. She put the now empty glass on the night stand and laid back down, glad the bed was so comfortable. "Thank you Castiel...and you Sam."

"You're welcome Sadie." Sam said. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Castiel said. Sadie closed her eyes and listened to them walk out of the room, talking quietly. Since they left the door open a bit, she could hear them.

"What if he does come home?" Sam asked.

"Dean was talking about getting laid, Sam." Castiel said. "He NEVER brings them back here."

"Fair point." Sam said.

"Besides, even if he does come home, we'll hear him." Castiel said. "Intersect him before he gets to his room."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sam said. He yawned loudly. "Alright, I'm going back to sleep. I gotta meet Ruby tomorrow for lunch."

"You know she's evil right?" Castiel asked.

"She is not evil." Sam said, sighing. "You and Dean...you guys are just hypocrites."

"At least I've never slept with or dated someone with horns hiding under her hair." Castiel said.

"CAS!" Sam said loudly.

"SHH!" Castiel hissed. "Good night Sam."

"Night." Sam grumbled.

Sadie giggled lightly as she heard two doors close then got herself comfortable. She had to settle with her arm over her head because it kept brushing over the wound near her hip and hurting. She had never been more glad that she was a stable sleeper and didn't roll around. She was asleep within minutes, breathing evenly and feeling calmer then she had in months.

Dean walked into the house, quietly seething. He made no noise for the first time ever in his entrances into his own home. Usually when he was pissed off, he wanted his brother and friend to be miserable, but he was just too tired of fighting all night for that.

"Stupid bitch." Dean muttered, kicking his shoes off. "Bitches at me the whole damn time about not spending time with her. Screw her. Wouldn't even let me fucking leave." He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the couch as he walked further into the house. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Three-fucking-thirty in the goddamn morning. Bitching at me for almost seven hours." He shook his head and popped the cap off before downing most of the alcohol in the first go as he moved to his room. He was glad the only stairs in the house were to the basement. Just made this sort of trip easier.

He walked into his room and didn't bother to turn on the light. He put the beer bottle on the nightstand, taking little notice to the glass sitting there as well. Pulling his shirt over his head, he paused for a slightly moment when he thought he heard a noise. Shrugging it off, he threw the shirt across the room and undid his belt. It wasn't until he got his pants off did he realize there was a lump on his bed.

"What the..." Dean muttered. He tilted his head and looked over the lump then blinked when he saw that there was a very feminine head and arm poking out the top of the blanket. He could make out blonde hair and a white strip across the forehead but not much else in the darkness. Dean picked up the beer bottle and drank slowly, contemplating what to do with a mysterious female in his bed. He leaned over the sleeping girl. "I wonder..." He gently took hold of the blanket and slowly pulled it down. He was a little disappointed to see her chest covered. There was a dark spot on her abdomen and he gingerly poked at it.

A cry of pain came from the female and Dean looked up to see her head lifting off the pillow. He was about to say something when suddenly her mouth fell open and she screamed. He screamed himself, caught off guard. He dropped the beer bottle and stepped back, accidentally stepping on the bottle and sending himself falling to the floor.

"What, what?" Sam was at the door first, flipping the lights on while Sadie kept screaming. She pointed at Dean who was sprawled on the floor, slightly dazed, in his boxers.

"WHO IS HE?" Sadie asked.

"Who am I?" Dean asked. "Sweetheart, who the hell are YOU, and why are YOU in MY bed?" He looked at his brother just as Castiel came to the door behind the younger man. "Cas, what the fuck is going on? Who is this?"

"We'll hear him, you said." Sam said, turning to Castiel slowly and speaking in a mocking tone. "We'll intercept him, you said."

"Apparently I was wrong." Castiel said. "Sue me."

"Guys!" Dean snapped. Sam and Castiel looked down at him then Sam moved into the room to help him up while Castiel went to the other side of the bed to sit on it and calm Sadie down.

"Relax." Sam said.

"Relax?" Dean asked. "Who the fuck is she?"

"Dean..." Sam said, sighing.

"I want answers Sammy, now!" Dean snapped.

"Let's go to the living room." Sam suggested.

"No, fuck that, this is my room!" Dean said.

"I know but Dean, please." Sam pleaded. Dean went to say something but Sam grabbed his brother's head and turned it to look at Sadie. "Look at her." The older Winchester frowned then paused as he got his first real look at the girl occupying his bed. It was only then that he realized he had kept the blanket grasped in his hand when he had fallen and it was completely off the bed, soaking up the remains of the beer. The bruises on her legs and the gash in her side stood out most and Dean felt a twist of guilt when he saw some of the stitches in the gash had popped. Castiel was trying to coax Sadie back down so he could fix the damage but she was refusing as her wide blue eyes stayed on Dean, scared of what he'll do.

"Living room then." Dean muttered. Sam sighed in relief and followed his brother out of the bedroom.

* * *

Heehee, I had to do it. I wanted another Supernatural fic and this idea just came to me.


	2. Morning After

**Morning After**

Might have a love square in this story lol. Get ready for some craziness, because it's going to be happening soon.

* * *

Sadie got moved to the boys' spare room which had a sofa bed. Dean had agreed to let her stay in his bed until Castiel had her stitches fixed but he wanted his bed and room back and Sadie was comfortable taking the bed from Castiel or Sam. So she was moved. The sofa bed was no where near as nice as Dean's bed had been but she coped as she always did. Castiel changed her bandages and wrapped one around her middle. She watched him work in silence.

"Here we go." Sam said, coming into the room with a blanket and pillows. "Knew we had extra." Sadie smiled at the young man. "Dean wanted me to tell you he was sorry."

"Can't say it himself?" Sadie asked.

"He's not very happy with women in general right now." Sam said, looking apologetic. "Rough annoying night for him apparently. Don't worry too much about him, okay?" Sadie just nodded slowly. "Okay, let's give this sleep thing one more shot."

"Yeah, we're all gonna need it." Castiel said, standing up. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'll be fine, thank you." Sadie said. The men left the room and she sighed, wondering if she really would be fine.

"_You'll come back...soon enough. They all come back in the end." The shadowy man loomed over her. He held something in his hand that caught the moonlight. A knife._

"_No." She whispered. Her body refused to move and she realized she was strapped down._

"_You have no where to run, Princess." The man said. "Daddy's gonna get you, and there'll be some...serious...punishments...when I do."_

_The knife twirled then plunged downward._

_She screamed and withered, yelling at herself in her mind to wake up. She knew it was a dream, or more a nightmare. She squeezed her eyes shut and wondered how the pain felt real._

Dean held Sadie's arms down as she moved around. He hated that the spare room was next to his room. He heard as soon as she started panicking and didn't feel like lying around trying to ignore it as it got louder until the other two heard. So he had gotten up and had tried to wake the girl up for over a minute.

"Come on, wake up, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Dean grumbled. "Goddammit...uh...shit, I don't remember your name...just wake the hell up!" He shook her slightly and finally got his desired reaction. Her eyes snapped open and she was half way to a scream when Dean slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't start that again. Calm down." He shifted his hand slightly to let her breath and waited until she was calm before removing his hand. "You know...if this is going to be a common occurrence...you're gonna be a lousy person to live with."

"Sorry." Sadie muttered. They sat silently. Dean just staring out the window as Sadie played with the blanket. She didn't know if he was going to leave or if he was waiting for her to tell her to leave or what but the longer they were quiet, the more uneasy she felt.

"So what was it about?" Dean asked quietly.

"Huh?" Sadie asked.

"The nightmare." Dean said.

"Oh uh...War." Sadie said.

"You were in the war?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No...I was only a kid when it was going." Sadie said. "But I knew about it and stuff." She wound her hands in the blanket, feeling a chill in them and wanting to keep it away. Dean looked at her hands then stood up. Sadie watched him carefully.

"I should let you get back to sleep." Dean said. "So long as you don't start screaming again."

"Hopefully I won't." Sadie said. "Thank you for waking me up."

"Heard how often you thanked the other two." Dean said, smirking. "Started to feel left out." Sadie grinned. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, I would have probably been the same way with that sort of situation." Sadie said.

"Yeah." Dean said, slowly. He paused for a few seconds then shook his head. "Well uh...good night."

"Morning." Sadie corrected. Dean shook his head and grinned before walking out of the room. She sat there for a few more moments then laid back down and closed her eyes, sighing.

Castiel was up first and had breakfast and coffee made before Sam and Sadie joined him. While Sam gratefully took a cup of the hot liquid, Sadie politely turned it down and opted for a glass of orange juice. Castiel changed her bandages, checked her stitches, and then nearly forced her to eat the breakfast.

"You guys eat without Dean?" Sadie asked.

"He's not a morning person." Sam said. "We let him sleep as long as he can."

"As long as he can?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah he's...well...he doesn't really sleep a whole lot." Sam said. Sadie tilted her head.

"It's not our story to tell." Castiel said. The girl nodded slowly. She swirled the remains of her juice in her glass and watched it. "Keep eating."

"Yes, oh master." Sadie said, grinning. Castiel smiled slightly.

"Okay guys, I gotta go get Ruby." Sam said, standing up.

"Ruby's his girlfriend." Castiel said. He used his fingers to imitate horns on his head and Sadie giggled.

"Knock it off." Sam said. Castiel just smiled innocently. Sam shook his head and went to his room to get dressed.

"So evil huh?" Sadie asked.

"If you ask myself and Dean." Castiel said. "I think she's been getting Sam hooked on some sort of drug but I have yet to prove it." Sadie frowned and looked toward Sam's room. He was too nice to become a druggie.

"So...what do you do during the day?" Sadie asked, picking at the last of her food.

"Different things." Castiel said. "Whatever needs doing for either here or the bar."

"Oh." Sadie said.

"I need to pick up a few things for here if you want to help." Castiel said. "We can get you some new clothes." Sadie paused and raised an eyebrow. "It's probably best if you stay here for now. People...well...they know you're with us, they'll leave you alone."

"Who are you guys?" Sadie asked.

"Can I tell you some other time?" Castiel asked. Sadie looked at him carefully then nodded. "Thanks...I think you might be about to fit into Ruby's clothes. Much as I'd hate to put you through that, we do need to put you in something other then what you're wearing now. We'll go to the shop and you can wear out what you pick so you don't have to wear her stuff too long."

"Okay." Sadie said. "Can I wash up first?"

"Of course." Castiel said, nodding. He pointed over to the bathroom. "I'll go ask Sam before he takes off."

"Thanks." Sadie said. She stood up and brought her dishes to the kitchen before going to the bathroom. Castiel watched her then quickly went to Sam's room and knocked once before walking in.

"What?" Sam asked, jumping back quickly to avoid getting hit by the door or walked into by his friend.

"Sadie needs some of Ruby's least slutty clothing." Castiel said.

"Lay off Cas." Sam said, rolling his eyes and going to the closet. "She's not that bad."

"She gives me evil looks every time she's here and you're not looking...she's bad." Castiel said, leaning on the wall and watching the younger man dig through the clothes.

"You're exaggerating." Sam said.

"We'll all get along fine the less time we spend around each other." Castiel said. "She and Dean absolutely despise each other."

"I know...he calls her a demon." Sam said, sighing.

"Demon bitch to be more precise." Castiel pointed out. Sam gave him a look and tossed clothes at him. Castiel smirked and grabbed the clothes before they hit the floor. "This will do, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said. "Out." Castiel pushed away from the wall and walked out of the room with Sam following him. "So what are you and our new roommate going to do?"

"Shop." Castiel said.

"Have fun." Sam said, smiling.

"Unlike you and Dean, I really have no problem with it." Castiel said. "I always get rewarded with the girl modeling."

"You can be a real good guy most of the time...and then you have your moments where I think you've spent too much time with Dean." Sam said. Castiel just shrugged and moved to the spare room to put the clothes there. "See you later, call me if anything happens."

"Have fun with the devil." Castiel said. Sam glared at him and walked out. Castiel peeked into Dean's room to find the man still dead to the world as usual this time of day. Grinning, he went to the kitchen to put all the dishes in the dishwasher then write out a note.

He didn't hear Sadie leave the bathroom, didn't know she watched him for a minute, and didn't hear her go to the spare room. What he did notice however was when she came back and stood next to him, fully dressed in a knee length black skirt and dark purple, low cut tee shirt. Castiel looked the girl up and down then smiled slightly when none of her bruises were visible. She had unwrapped her head and combed out her hair, arranging it so the bruise on her neck was hidden. Her hair was long and blonde with a slight curl to it. Her blue eyes were a lot brighter now then Castiel had ever seen them in the twelve or so hours that he had known her.

She looked calmer, happier then she had the previous night.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked.

"Yep." Sadie said. "But uh...don't think you are." Castiel paused and looked down at himself, taking in his only article of clothing to be sweat pants.

"Hmm...good point." He said. Sadie giggled softly. "I'll be right back." At her nod, he went to his room to change quickly.

Castiel returned to find Sadie cleaning up the table and counters. He blinked and tilted his head, trying to figure out just how long he had taken to get changed. He coughed slightly to get the girl's attention and she smiled sheepishly.

"You don't have to do that." Castiel said.

"Thought I'd be nice." Sadie said. "You've already played doctor for me and fed me and now I'm going to get clothes, I need to do something to repay all this."

"We'll think of something." Castiel said. "Come on, before Dean wakes up so we can get away with his car." Sadie laughed slightly. She was glad to see her shoes from the previous night sitting by the door and relatively blood free save for a few spots that were barely noticeable.

* * *

I wanted to make this chapter longer, I really did, but I didn't want to put any of the shopping in so it turned into this.

Anyone curious about the timeline?


	3. We're Going to Shop

**We're going to Shop**

This isn't a modern story. It's set up in the future, not too far but it's my own imaginary world and I'm incorporating different aspects of the show into this story but obviously changing them so that things work in the normal view here.

So now it's time for some shopping, yay!

FYI: I still haven't decided really who Sadie will end up being with but everyone who knows my stories knows that I'll probably make up other people along the way lol.

* * *

Dean rolled over and laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the silence of the house. It wasn't unusual but he felt that it was this day. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling then sat up and climbed out of his bed. He pulled on some pants and walked out of his room to look around. No one was in the house and when he looked outside, his car was gone.

"Oh son of a bitch, come on!" Dean grumbled. He went to the kitchen to make up something to eat which ended up just being toaster waffles. As he was pouring the syrup on them, he looked over at the fridge and noticed the note Castiel had left.

_Dean_

_Took car and Sadie and went on supply run. Call phone if you need anything._

_Cas_

"Least he left a goddamn note this time." Dean muttered to himself. He grabbed up the newspaper and sat at the table to eat his food. He couldn't believe how lame things were when the headline was about a local man getting busted for selling alcohol and having a bar in his garage during the prohibition. "Stupid fucker, doesn't know how to hide it well." His eyes drifted up to the top of the paper for the date as he sipped his coffee.

_October 1st, 2020_

"Come on, let's see it." Castiel said.

"No way." Sadie said.

"It's just me back here, the salesgirl went away." Castiel said.

"I am not coming out!" Sadie snapped.

"Sadie come on!" Castiel said, sighing. He leaned next to the changing room door. "You were the one that wanted me back here for opinions, and now you're holding out on me. Please come out." He grinned when the door cracked open and a blue eye looked out at him. He put on a puppy dog expression and heard a sigh before the door was opened more.

"Why do I need to try on dresses anyways?" Sadie asked. Castiel moved away from the wall to look at her better. The dress was blue at the top and black on the bottom, separated with a belt that went across at the empire waistline. Castiel blinked and looked her up and down. The dress barely reached her knees but it kept the bruises on her thighs hidden. The bandages on her knees were visible but only noticeable if someone were actually looking directly at them.. There were some bruises on her upper arms that it didn't hide with it's small straps.

"Why wouldn't you need to try on dresses?" Castiel asked. Sadie blushed and bit her lip. "We should get you some heels."

"I can't walk in heels." Sadie said.

"Not even thick heeled ones?" Castiel asked. "You know...more spaced out or something." Sadie raised an eyebrow and laughed. She pushed her hair behind her ear and Castiel smiled slightly. "Okay, you can try on something else, but we're definitely getting you that."

"Fine." Sadie said. She closed the door again and Castiel leaned on the wall next to it, listening to her move around in the small space. "Hey...Cas."

"Yeah?" Castiel asked.

"Isn't umm...the serving of alcohol illegal?" Sadie asked.

"Everyone deserves a good drink now and then." Castiel said. "Are you going to tell on us?"

"No." Sadie said. "Is Dean going to be mad that I know?"

"I doubt it." Castiel said.

The next outfit was simpler then the dress. Just a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. In the end, Castiel bought two dresses, five tee shirts, three long sleeved shirts, two blouses, four tank tops, three pairs of jeans, three skirts, two pairs of dress pants and a hoodie that he had seen Sadie looking at. She had fallen in love with it as soon as she put it on and refused to take it off so it ended up being a part of her leaving outfit. It was blue in colour and soft to the touch. It wasn't too big or tight and Castiel laughed when Sadie stuck her hands in the pocket and nearly squealed like a little kid. The hoodie, over top of one of the tank tops and a pair of jeans was the leaving outfit.

While she felt bad about spending his money, at his insistence that she needed undergarments (which she refused to have him around for when they were purchased), Sadie had taken Castiel's credit card and went to get herself some bras and panties. When she met back up with him, she figured he must have gone to the car and dropped all the bags off because he currently sat bag free with a coffee in his hand.

"How many of those do you drink a day?" Sadie asked, tying up the bag's handles so he couldn't see inside as she returned the credit card.

"Depends on the day." Castiel said. "Did you get enough?"

"I'll be fine with what I have." Sadie said. "Thank you so much, I swear I'll pay it all back."

"Believe it or not but that barely would have put much of a dent in my account." Castiel said.

"What are you, some sort of millionaire?" Sadie asked. She didn't get any answer and truthfully, she really didn't expect one.

"You hungry?" Castiel asked.

"Umm..." Sadie looked around as she contemplated what her body might need. She didn't get to answer as Castiel's phone rang. She looked at him as he took the device from his pocket to check the caller ID.

"Dean's awake." Castiel said, grinning. He pushed the button and held the phone to his ear. "Good afternoon Dean...Yeah, everything's been bought...Yes, even for her...you do know she has a name." Sadie shook her head and grinned as she listened to Castiel's side of the conversation. "Yes Dean, we'll bring your baby back...okay sure, no problem...uh huh...yeah...okay, see you soon." He pushed the button and slid his phone back in his pocket before looking at Sadie. She tilted her head and waited for what they'd have to do. "Time to head home...we're going to stop and pick up some lunch."

"Okay." Sadie said, nodding.

The drive back to the house was silent with the exception of Castiel ordering food and asking Sadie what she wanted. She really couldn't believe someone could be as nice as he was and when she brought it up, he had laughed and jokingly called himself an angel. They were laughing about it when they walked into the house and Dean gave them an odd look, wondering about what had happened.

"We come baring clothes and food." Castiel announced.

"About time." Dean said, taking the food bags and going to the kitchen. Sadie took all the clothes bags and went to the guest room. "You bought her all that?"

"She has nothing, Dean." Castiel said. "And I'm not subjecting her to wearing anymore of Ruby's clothing." Dean shivered and just nodded. "When Sam realizes what a bitch she really is, I hope he'll let us burn them."

"You and me both buddy." Dean said. He smiled brightly as pulled a burger out of one of the bags. "Sweet." He unwrapped the food and took a large bite.

"You're disgusting sometimes." Castiel said, shaking his head. Dean just raised an eyebrow then chewed with his mouth open. "I will hurt you if you don't stop."

"If he doesn't stop...oh man, seriously?" Sadie asked, coming towards the kitchen but stopping at the sight of Dean with half chewed beef rolling in his mouth. Her hand flew up to her eyes and Castiel chuckled. Dean couldn't help but laugh...and then choke. He hit himself in the chest a few times and spit the food into the garbage. "You are so gross."

"Get used to it sweetheart, you're living here." Dean said. Sadie laughed slightly and took a thing of french fries before leaning on the fridge.

"So...who really is Ruby?" She asked, looking between Dean and Castiel.

"Demon spawn of hell who's a big gold digging tramp and who's playing my brother." Dean said, as if stating the obvious.

"She really that bad?" Sadie asked.

"Pretty much." Castiel said. "She got her claws in Sam when we weren't around. I didn't know the guys yet and Dean...well...he was...away." Sadie tilted her head but there was no further explanation. They all ate through the rest of the burgers and fries, lost in their own thoughts. "Well...I think Sadie should come with us tonight."

"What?" Dean and Sadie both asked.

"Would you rather she stay here? Alone?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean. Sadie watched them and it seemed to her that a silent message was being passed between the two. Dean just sighed then nodded. Castiel grinned and looked at Sadie. "You get to come see what an illegal lounge bar is like."

"Oh...uh...cool." Sadie said, smiling slightly. "Do I have to wear one of the dresses?"

"No, you'll be fine like that." Dean said. "Probably better like that then anything else...keep all the bruises and stuff hidden while they're around."

"Speaking of bruises, we'll have to change that bandage around your middle." Castiel said. Sadie sighed but nodded. Dean raised an eyebrow and watched as Castiel cleared off a spot on the counter then had Sadie sit up on it. She pulled the hoodie off and lifted up the black tank top. He really did feel like punching out whoever it was that hurt her. When that thought crossed his mind, he wondered why he thought it, then put it aside as just the fact that he hated guys who picked on girls.

"So is there anything I should know or do or whatever for tonight?" Sadie asked.

"Just stay at the bar." Castiel said. "Don't wander around."

"And if it gets too crowded or something, let us know and can sit in the office." Dean said.

"Okay." Sadie said, nodding in understanding.

"You'll probably meet Ruby tonight too." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Really can't miss her. Just so you know...she's not a real brunette."

"Not a real blonde either." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I don't know what she is." Dean said. "Hair wise anyways." Sadie smiled slightly. She winced when she looked down at the stitched up gash on her hip. It didn't really look too bad but it still didn't look pleasant. She was glad when Castiel cleaned it and covered it back up again. "If she starts off being nice, then she's up to something."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sadie said.

"Great...now...let's just go over a few rules." Dean said.

For the next two hours Castiel and Dean told Sadie several things. Not to accept drinks from other people, not to wander off, not to tell anyone her real name. She was supposed to go straight to the office or get one of them if there was someone bothering her or if she felt something was weird. Sadie didn't quite get some of the things they were saying but she just nodded along. She wouldn't argue with them, as far as she was concerned, they were the only reasons she was alive right now.

After the rules were laid down, there was the decision to relax. A movie was put in and the three of them sat on the couch, Sadie in the middle, curled up with her feet tucked under her. Both the guys were a little impressed that she could sit in such a way without touching either of them. Both actually secretly wondering why she wasn't, being surprised when the thought passed through their minds.

Dean glanced over at Castiel and wondered if his friend liked the girl. Was it possible that in just the short time of knowing her, he was starting to get those sorts of feelings? He knew that Castiel and Sadie had some sort of instant connection but he did wonder what type it was. She was comfortable with him, that was obvious, and she seemed to have already nicknamed him, affectionately joking every time she'd call him "Angel".

Dean was a little jealous, he'd admit that even if only to himself. He'd never had that sort of feeling with any woman. He was starting to wonder if losing his mother at a young age and everything else he'd been though had done some serious damage to him. No girl was willing to put in a lot of effort to crack him, at least none that he'd met and been with. They just seemed to want sex and that was fine with him because that was basically all he wanted from them too. That was basically why he never brought anyone home, it was much easier to just walk out and go home then to kick someone out if things turned sour.

Sadie shifted slightly, her arm brushing along Dean's side and her feet touching Castiel's leg. Dean sighed and kept his eyes on the television to try and keep his attention away from the blonde girl.

He was starting to wonder if having her around was going to be worse then he originally imagined.

* * *

Oh dear, the complications are now beginning. Does anyone have a preferred person for Sadie to get with? She's going to end up close to all three, that much I can assure you all.


	4. In The Bar Tonight

**At the Bar Tonight**

So as per request to help decide who Sadie should ultimately get with, this chapter is going to get some more insight into the boys.

* * *

Castiel could tell that Sadie was getting bored and uncomfortable. Since arriving at the bar, she had been hit on by at least two dozen men. It made him wonder what it would be like if she had actually dressed up. He had watched her most of the night, watched her play polite and make small talk when Ruby sat with her. Now the brunette woman was gone off somewhere and Sadie was left alone to twirl her straw in her soda.

"How are you holding up?" Castiel asked, walking over to where the blonde girl sat. She looked up at him and smiled. Castiel laughed slightly and refilled her drink. "That good huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to enjoy myself." Sadie said. "It's just really...crowded."

"And this is a slow night." Castiel said. Sadie's eyes widened. "I'm joking...this is a normal night. Sometimes it gets worse but not by much. Most of these people are regulars."

"Guess they'd have to be." Sadie said. Castiel crossed his arms on the bar and leaned forward. The girl looked at him and brushed her hair back out of her eyes slowly.

"Sadie..." Castiel said, starting a bit uncertainly. Sadie tilted her head. Castiel looked down at his arms then looked back up, his blue eyes finding hers and a small smile crossed his face. "You wanna dance?"

"Oh uh...sure." Sadie said, nodding and smiling. Castiel smiled a bit more and jumped over the bar Sadie laughed a bit and let him bring her over to where other people were dancing.

He held her close enough to keep her from other men, but not so close to make her uncomfortable. He felt happy when she relaxed in his arms. He wasn't quite sure what he felt for the girl he had only just met the previous night. She was young, he knew that, at least ten if not more years younger then himself, but she seemed wiser then her age. He was amazed how she could keep a sweet attitude despite what obvious troubles she had been through. It got his respect.

"Having fun now?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Sadie said, smiling. "I like dancing."

"I'll remember that." Castiel said. He spun her around, making her laugh. He smiled, enjoying hearing her laugh and knowing she was enjoying herself. He was reluctant when the song ended because he knew he had to get back to work. Sadie knew it and was the one that brought them back to the bar. Castiel kissed her cheek without thinking and didn't even think about it until he was back to serving drinks.

He surprised himself a little, getting so comfortable and nice with a young woman who God only knew what she went through. He had never felt so...connected...with someone in a long time and, he would only admit it to himself, he actually enjoyed it a bit. She was a sweet girl and she deserved better then she had been through.

"So you're sleeping with Castiel." Ruby said, coming back over to Sadie and slipping onto the stool next to the blonde.

"What? No." Sadie said. "I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Oh come on, the way you two were dancing...seriously?" Ruby asked. "Something's got to be going on."

"Nothing is." Sadie said, frowning. She was beginning to understand why Dean and Castiel didn't like the girl.

"You don't need to hide it." Ruby said.

"Look...Ruby...NOTHING is going on." Sadie stated, sighing. "I am not sleeping with anybody." Ruby just scoffed and turned to the bar to sip her drink.

"You doing alright?" Dean asked, walking over. Sadie smiled softly and nodded. Dean grinned then looked at Ruby. "Hell's Mistress."

"Devil's pool boy." Ruby mocked, sliding off her stool and walking to a different section of the bar.

"Devil's pool boy?" Sadie questioned, unsure whether or not to laugh.

"She's a bitch." Dean said.

"I'm noticing." Sadie said, sipping her soda. She looked around before her eyes dropped to her glass. Dean caught the action and looked around as well. Several sets of eyes turned away.

"You wanna go hang out in the back office now?" Dean asked, looking at the blonde girl in front of him.

"I think so, yeah." Sadie said. Dean hopped over the bar and went with her to the office to unlock it for her. He left her to her own devices, stating that if she needed anything then she would just need to hit the button on the phone to call to the bar.

Sadie looked around the office, taking in the mahogany furniture and the monitors on the wall. She watched one of the monitors showing a couple of the guards/bouncers keeping an eye out. Being unsure of where she was allowed to sit, she nonetheless took the large chair behind the desk and twirled it back and forward slightly. Her back was to the door when it opened, making her jump in surprise. She spun around, making the man jump in surprise as well.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked at the same time.

"I...I'm Chuck." The man said. "Chuck Shurley. I'm...friends with Dean and Sam and Cas."

"Oh." Sadie said, relaxing slightly. "Sorry."

"For what?" Chuck asked, closing the door and moving further into the office.

"Scaring you?" Sadie guessed. Chuck laughed slightly and shook his head. Sadie smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the calmest person anyways." Chuck said. "Doesn't exactly take much to make me jump. Uh...who are you again?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sadie." Sadie stated, starting to rise from the chair.

"Oh don't worry." Chuck said quickly. "I'm just in here to do a systems check." Sadie nodded slowly and sat back down. "You...you're that girl that Castiel helped the other night, right?"

"Umm...yeah." Sadie said. She watched Chuck open up the wall under the monitors and plug a laptop in. "Did they tell you?"

"Sort of." Chuck said. "When I got here, Cas said that there would be someone in here. Said it was a girl and she'd probably be a little...uneasy. But you don't seem too uneasy to me." Sadie smiled, starting to like this guy. "So are you enjoying the place?"

"It's not bad." Sadie said. "Definitely not what I imagined an illegal, underground, lounge...bar...place to be."

"Yeah well our boys don't settle for anything less then the best." Chuck replied, laughing. Sadie laughed as well although it was mostly just because Chuck seemed like an easy going type of person. "You should talk them into letting you come over and hang out with me and Becky."

"Umm...Becky?" Sadie asked.

"She's my fiancee." Chuck said. "She used to have this...huge crush on Sam. Borderline stalker kind of thing." Sadie laughed at the smile on Chuck's face. "You have no idea how good it felt to get someone off tall dark and sensitive."

"You're good looking." Sadie said. "And you're really nice so far. Any girl would be lucky."

"Thanks." Chuck said. "Cas was right, you are a sweetheart." Sadie smiled a little self consciously. "Anyways to get back to the topic of you escaping the boys, I'm sure Becky would love to have you around. She's been complaining lately about lacking female companionship or something like that. In my opinion, she does have girl friends because she death glares most of them when she thinks they'd be wanting to try and steal me."

"So she's a little crazy." Sadie said, grinning.

"Sort of, but I actually love it, weird as that sounds." Chuck said. "She's a little possessive but it makes her cute."

"You two are definitely made for each other then." Sadie said. Chuck laughed lightly as he worked away on the laptop. Sadie stood up and walked over to watch. When he noticed her, he turned the laptop slightly so she could see what he was doing. "None of that makes sense."

"It's just techno talk." Chuck said, grinning. He tried to explain but Sadie was still lost so they just gave up. For a few minutes he worked and she watched all in silence. Each of the monitors ended up flickering at one point but nothing else happened to them part from that. "And that's that, all finished."

"That was fast." Sadie said.

"Nothing was wrong." Chuck said. Sadie looked at the laptop and at all the icons on the desktop. She pointed at one labeled _Supernatural Story_.

"What's that?" Sadie asked.

"That?" Chuck replied. Sadie nodded. "That is for a book series I'm working on. It turns Dean and Sam into sort of...monster hunters." Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Took a lot of convincing but I finally managed to talk to them into letting me model the characters after them. Gives their lives a more supernatural twist, thus the title."

"That is...pretty cool." Sadie said. "Do you have any books out already?"

"A couple, yeah." Chuck said. "If you want, I can get you some of them."

"Really?" Sadie asked, her eyes lighting up. "That would be so great, I love books."

"Consider it done." Chuck said, smiling. Sadie smiled and hugged him. "Just...don't tell Dean."

"Gotcha." Sadie said, nodding. "I take it he's not exactly a big fan of the idea."

"Not really." Chuck said. "He's letting me go with it but he doesn't want to hear about it. Sam gets the updates. I just got to the point where I'm thinking of adding Castiel into them."

"You should totally make him an Angel." Sadie said, grinning. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "It would be great. Oh...and he could be like, the opposite of how he is now, all...sort of unemotional and serious and...not understanding things."

"That...is actually not a bad idea." Chuck said.

"It's yours." Sadie said.

"Oh I am liking you more and more." Chuck said. "I'll be giving you an acknowledgment several times." Sadie laughed slightly. "I need to get going now but I'll definitely see you later."

"Great!" Sadie exclaimed. "Sorry...little overexcited. New friends..." Chuck laughed slightly and Sadie smiled. They hugged again before Chuck left, leaving Sadie alone in the office.

Sam found her at closing time, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He stood just inside the office, looking at her sleeping peacefully. Glad that she was getting some rest that he figured she could use, he gently and slowly lifted her off the couch, holding her in his arms. She was light and warm and her arms automatically lifted to go around his neck. Her head tilted, her face buried against his neck, and the action caused a shiver through him.

"Hey Sammy, come on." Dean called. Sam jolted back to reality at his brother's call and carefully carried Sadie out of the office, pulling the door shut behind him with his foot.

"Why are you carrying her?" Ruby asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because she's asleep." Sam said. "I didn't want to wake her up." He looked over at Dean and Castiel, putting chairs up on tables. Ruby rolled her eyes while he wasn't looking but smiled sweetly when he turned his eyes back to her.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Dean said, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. "Need some help with that Sam?"

"No, I got her." Sam said. He secretly enjoyed the warmth from Sadie's body and made sure not to make eye contact with his girlfriend.

"You're staying with me tonight, right Sam?" Ruby asked as they walked outside.

"Uh...yeah, of course." Sam said. "Just let me get Sadie into the Impala."

"Don't take too long." Ruby said, leaning over the girl in her boyfriend's arms to kiss him on the lips. Dean and Castiel were the ones to roll their eyes this time. Both had caught Ruby's eye roll back in the bar and were wondering of having Sadie around would be their chance to finally get rid of Ruby.

Castiel opened the back door of the Impala for Sam to put Sadie down in. He wasn't exactly easy and once he stepped back from the car, he felt a chill where her body had warmed him.

"Guess we'll see you later." Castiel said, closing the door softly.

"Yeah, guess so." Sam said, taking his eyes off Sadie and looking at Castiel. "Get some sleep, you look tired."

"Long night." Castiel said.

"See ya Sammy." Dean said, moving around to the driver side of the car.

"Later Dean." Sam replied. He walked over to Ruby's car and she flashed a somewhat triumphant smile at the other two when Sam wasn't looking. Dean narrowed his eyes, his hand curling into a fist. Castiel took in his friend's appearance and sighed before getting into the front seat of the Impala.

"One of these days, man." Dean said, shaking his head as he got inside. "One of these days."

"I know." Castiel said.

* * *

So hopefully that helps people decide on who I should stick with Sadie. I can't decide myself, I want audience participation. Although, now it might make things even worse because in a way, each of the guys could use her. I'll definitely need more characters at some point lol.

Check out my profile for a banner I put together for this story, you'll get to see what I'm imagining Sadie to be like.


	5. House Patterns

**House Patterns  
**

So I've gotten help from my lovely buddy, AuntMo, on what to do with this story because let's face it, Sadie's one girl and there's three guys and each guy needs someone, don't wanna leave two of them out of the loving. The solution? Couple of new people. They won't be coming in yet but soon enough.

FYI: the song Sadie sings at the start of the chapter is called Don't Know Why by Norah Jones.

* * *

Three days of lazying, three more nights of having Sadie at the bar and the household had fallen into a routine. It actually wasn't bad and it seemed to work well for the previously unstructured males.

Dean woke up one afternoon to the sounds of music and the vacuum. He paused, wondering when they had purchased a vacuum. Sitting up, he looked at his closed bedroom door. He could hear a voice singing as the appliance was shut off. The voice was female which could only mean it was Sadie. Curious as to what it was, he got out of bed, pulled on some pants, and made his way out of his room.

"...instead of kneeling in the sand, catching tear drops in my hand." Sadie sang along. "My heart is drenched in wine. But you'll be on my mind for...ever." She wrapped up the vacuum's cord and moved it out of the way. "Out across the aimless sea, I will die in ecstasy. But I'll be a bag of bones, driving down the road alone." She turned around then jumped, seeing Dean standing there. He raised an eyebrow at her as her face turned pink and she bit her lip.

"Nice singing." Dean said. Sadie lifted her eyes to him. "Didn't know you sounded like that."

"Oh uh...thanks." Sadie said, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"Why are you cleaning?" Dean asked.

"I usually clean." Sadie said. "I just usually get it done before you wake up and I didn't know until today that you had a vacuum cleaner."

"Trust me, neither did I." Dean said, looking around. "Least I know it's you now. I was starting to wonder if Cas or Sam went and hired someone behind my back to come in here and clean this stuff." Sadie laughed slightly. "So what was that you were singing?"

"I don't know." Sadie said. "I just turned on the radio, found a station playing that music and just started making up words." Dean tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, starting to get intrigued but this latest discovery of his newest housemate.

"Really?" He asked. Sadie nodded slowly. "Do you do that often?"

"Pretty much." Sadie replied, shrugging. "Any time there's something like a tune going, I end up making up songs to go with it." She turned and headed into the kitchen to finish with the dishes, Dean following closely behind her. "Sometimes they're just silly things but other times they aren't."

"Like what you just did." Dean questioned. Sadie nodded as she put away the dry plates and bowls. Dean watched her, his eyes drifting down to the strip of skin on her back that was revealed every time she lifted her arms to put something in the cupboards.

"I had a bunch of things written down before...well...just before." Sadie said quietly. She paused then turned and looked at Dean. "That's it!"

"What's what?" Dean asked, very confused.

"How I can pay you guys back." Sadie said. Dean raised an eyebrow. "I can bring in more business for your bar."

"Oh really? How?" Dean asked.

"Hire me." Sadie stated matter-of-factly. "You have a stage, I'll sing and when I'm not doing that, I can watch you, Cas and Sam and learn how to serve and mix up drinks so I can do bar tending as well."

"You're serious." Dean was only slightly surprised by all this. Sadie nodded and smiled. "You do know that you'll definitely have to wear one of those dresses or something of the sort now right?"

"Yep." Sadie said. "I'm healing fast, shouldn't be a problem." She lifted up her shirt to look at the gash on her side. "And this is going along nicely. So long as I don't have to wear anything that shows this off, we should be fine. I know how to cover bruises with make up."

"I'll give you a test run then." Dean said. "Get some stuff together, we'll start spreading the word...few days from now you take the stage."

"Deal." Sadie agreed. Dean couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. She finished putting things away and wiping down the counter.

"So where is everyone?" Dean asked.

"Sam's with Ruby for lunch and Cas went to get a car." Sadie answered. "I think he's finally broken down after the last time he took yours and you got upset."

"Ah." Dean said. "And here was me thinking he was buying it for you." Sadie blinked and tilted her head. "Just a joke, not trying to imply anything."

"He does take care of all my stuff, doesn't he?" Sadie asked. Dean nodded, rubbing his head. "I'm keeping track of all of it, it's all part of my paying you guys back thing."

"Look, Sadie, you don't really have to." Dean explained, putting a hand on Sadie's arm. It was bare due to the tank top she wore. "You're a sweetheart, really, but if we expected pay back, we'd be saying so."

"I know, which is why I wanna do it." Sadie said, glancing momentarily at his hand but saying nothing against it. "You guys have been so nice, I can't just not do something in return."

"Well this cleaning thing is a good way to return the favour." Dean joked. Sadie smiled. "And dinner last night was awesome, thanks." The blonde girl's smile grew. Dean reached up and pulled on a chuck of her hair that had fallen in her face. He flicked it back and smirked. "Troublesome hair...for a moment I thought you were supposed to be some perfect girl."

"Hey!" Sadie pretended to be upset but she couldn't stop from smiling. Dean just laughed and patted her arm before giving her a light push.

"You deserve a break, go hop in a bath, we bought that bubble shit for a reason." He said. At the time of buying the bubble bath he really didn't know what the reason was but now he understood. Sadie shook her head but went anyways to get a bath ready.

It wasn't until she had herself locked in the bathroom did Dean realize that he had called her perfect.

"Crap." Dean muttered, running a hand over his face. The front door opened and he jumped before walking over to see who was coming in.

"Well that saves me the trouble of finding you." Castiel stated, raising a brow at Dean. He smiled and nodded outside. "Come see." Curious, Dean followed his friend outside and raised an eyebrow at the new car sitting next to the Impala. He walked around it to check it out, nodding slightly in approval. "So does that mean it's gained the Dean Winchester seal of approval?"

"Yep." Dean said, looking inside the car. "Mine's still better."

"Yeah...your sixty year old car is better then a few year old one." Castiel stated, somewhat sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Nineteen-sixty-seven was like sixty years ago!" Dean argued. "It's only fifty three. Besides...not everything about it is sixty years old. It's a damn beautiful thing." He patted the Impala affectionately.

"Alright, alright." Castiel said, hands up in surrender. "It's a god car."

"Damn straight." Dean said, nodding.

"Where's Sadie?" Castiel asked.

"She's taking a bath." Dean answered. "Woke up and she was cleaning. We talked and I told her, jokingly, that she had earned a bath. I heard the water going before you came home so I'm assuming that's what she's doing."

"Alright then." Castiel said. They went back inside and Dean got them beers as Castiel got out his laptop to take care of a few things. They sat and watched some show that they were both pretty positive had been over for a few years but was just on repeats now.

Dean was getting his second beer when he saw the bathroom door open and Sadie walked out in just a towel. He froze, staring at her. Castiel slowly looked up from his laptop and stared as well. The blonde girl bit her lip, blushing slightly at the duel sets of eyes on her.

"I umm...I...forgot clothes." Sadie muttered. The men just nodded slowly, too focused on just staring to actually answer. Blushing more but smiling just a bit, Sadie quickly retreated to her room. Dean and Castiel continued to stare at the spot where she stood for a good minute later before they slowly looked at each other. Their eyes met for a split second before the two quickly went back to what to do they were doing before.

Sam came home later to find the three of them clustered up on the couch, a horror movie playing on the television and a blanket across all three laps as Sadie held one of Dean's hands and one of Castiel's hands. Sam paused and stared at them, momentarily confused about what the hell was going on. A scream from the movie made him jump and then Sadie lifted her hands, forgetting they were clasped in the hands of the men on either side of her, and covered her face.

"Oh...kay then." Sam muttered slowly. No one looked at him and he doubted that they even realized he was home. He watched the girl slowly lowering all their hands before he walked into the kitchen. He got something to drink then looked out at the screen, watching a guy who was obviously the killer, advance on a girl who obviously didn't realize he was there. When the girl on the screen did turn around and scream, she was killed. "Typical horror movie." Sam shook his head and drank his beer in the kitchen.

Sadie screaming jolted him and he quickly went to the other room to find out what the problem was. The hands were up again and Sadie had turned her head to bury it behind Dean's shoulder. Sam blinked then looked at the screen but couldn't figure out what had scared her. He looked back at his brother and his friend who were both wide eyed.

"What the hell happened?" Sam spoke up loud enough that everyone on the couch jumped.

"Jesus Sammy, don't do that!" Dean complained.

"When did you get home?" Castiel questioned.

"A little while ago." Sam replied. "So what happened?"

"This chick opened her closet door and her pet dog was hanging there by it's neck, skinned." Dean explained. Sam shuddered at the mental image. "Probably the most gruesome part of this whole thing."

"Why would someone do that to a poor puppy?" Sadie asked, her head still hidden.

"Beats me." Dean said, his attention glued back to the movie. Sad sat on the recliner and watched the rest of the movie with them before bringing up the issue of dinner. All of them were hungry but no one felt like cooking so it was decided on ordering take out and, after a few minutes of arguing, Dean managed to convince everyone on pizza.

They ate and had the post movie discussion. Apparently it wasn't gruesome enough to put any of them off eating but it was disturbing in some ways. Sam learned the start had been messed up but the further into the movie you got, the more everything got explained. When Sadie went to get ready, Dean filled his brother and friend in on the idea to have her singing at the bar. Both of them were a little hesitant mostly just for the fact that they didn't want her to get into trouble if they ever got caught and also they didn't know if one of their customers would recognize her in same way that would get her in trouble with the person, or people, that had hurt her. But in the end they agreed and made a plan to work on different "escape" methods for Sadie to take if things should go south.

While the boys talked and planned, Sadie stood in her room in her underwear, trying to figure out what to wear. She had it in her mind to gradually integrate into the sexier clothing before it became time to get up on the stage so tonight she'd have to wear something more revealing then her long sleeves and jeans.

"I don't have that many options but man, this is always hard to do." Sadie muttered to herself. She tried on several things and turned down every one of them. Groaning in frustration she plopped onto the sofa bed, crossing her arms under her chest. She glared at the clothes piled on the floor. With a sigh of resignation, she stood up and got back to work figuring out an outfit. She made up her mind that the next outfit she put together would be what she'd wear and with that in mind she dug through the clothing with more determination.

She had picked out and pulled on a pair of black leggings before there was a knock on the door. Since she was fairly certain all of the boys had seen her in stages of undress similar to her current situation, she simply called out for her visitor to enter as she dug around for other articles of clothing to wear.

"Maybe you should have warned me about the...clothing lack." Sam's voice made Sadie straighten up and turn so that she was facing him.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"Obviously you're having trouble." Sam said, closing the door and walking over to look at the clothing on the floor.

"Yeah." Sadie admitted. She picked up a shirt then tossed it.

"Well you got leggings...so...either a dress or skirt would be the best option I guess." Sam speculated, glancing at the girl. Sadie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The young man separated all the dresses from the pile and laid them on the bed. "Any particular colour you don't want to wear?"

"Red." Sadie stated firmly. Sam tossed the red dress, leaving a black one, a blue one, a green and the one with the blue top and black bottom. Since the green one seemed too long, it was tossed as well. Sadie removed the black as it was too revealing for what she wanted that day.

"You should go with that black and blue one." Sam decided, putting an end to Sadie's continuing mental rambling of 'eeny, meeny, miney, mo'. She didn't question him, just chucked the solid blue dress and pulled the other one over her head. "There you go."

"Thanks Sammy." Sadie said, smiling. "Little weird having a guy's help but thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam insisted. Sadie laughed and nodded. "I'll leave you to the rest of your prep work, we're going to be leaving in about half an hour."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Sadie confirmed her statement with a nod of assurance. Sam laughed slightly and walked out of the room.

"Dude what took you so long?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him brother and noticed the odd look in his eye. Wondering what that was for, he decided to test it out.

"Oh you know...just...clothes." Sam replied, shrugging. Dean's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to get changed." Sam went to his room with a grin on his face at the knowledge he had just obtained.

Dean liked Sadie.

* * *

Okay so Sam's been taken out of the love interest equation. Him and Sadie will probably end up more like best friends so you know whenever someone upsets her, she'll probably go to him. And if anyone's been witness to my profile lately, you'll figure out who I've ultimately chosen due to the pictures I've made for this story. But don't be picky to just this story, check out the pictures for the other ones too and please let me know what you think about those, I love to hear feedback on all my types of work.


	6. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You  
**

Alright, let's get the ball rolling on some craziness finally.

* * *

He didn't know when exactly it started. Everything seemed normal one day, and the next he was scowling and glaring any every man that came around. He knew from the first real day around her that he liked the girl, it was hard not to, but now...he didn't know how it happened.

He had dreams, that's what threw him off. They seemed so normal too. Dreams where he'd be wandering around the house and she'd be there, cleaning or cooking or singing. And then the dreams would morph and he'd be calling her pet names and they'd be kissing and going at it in the kitchen or in his room or even, in one dream, the shower. He only knew they were dreams when his hands never hit any scars as they wandered over her body. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wished, he couldn't get the image of her out of his head, couldn't dislodge her voice from his thoughts. He was slowly losing his mind over this girl.

And he couldn't even bring himself to care.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Dean, Sam and Castiel stood behind the bar, their eyes all on the stage, like half the bar was doing, watching Sadie sing. She had on a slinky black dress that had been bought the previous day. It went to the floor with a slit in the side up to her thigh. It tied up behind her neck which effectively hid the bruise that was still there. The ones on her arms were gone and she kept her legs under the skirt to hide the ones that still remained there. She had somehow managed to curl her hair slightly and left it to frame around her face. Her eyes were shadowed in a smokey blue look and her lips were dark velvety red.

"Well come on over baby, kiss me once then twice. Whisper to me soft you know that makes me feel so nice." Sadie sang. Her hips moved slightly along with her singing. Her hand that wasn't holding the microphone was running up and down her side and doing all it wanted to go along with the music. "Come on over darling, take me to that place. The one that puts a smile back on my face, that says we live a charmed, charmed life. I look out to my left and I look out to my right." She looked both ways, sliding her free hand across hr cheeks each time to turn her head.

"Cheeky little girl." Dean muttered.

"It's simple but in front of me, in back of me. " Sadie continued singing, swinging her hips lightly with the beat. "There's nothing more then ecstasy." She turned around slowly and sung over her shoulder. "We live a charmed, charmed life. You know we live a charmed, charmed life, that's right. A charmed...charmed...life." With her back turned and her free hand up over her head, she finished the song to loud cheering and cat calls.

From their position behind the bar, the guys could see Sadie blushing. She had already done a few songs and since it was the first night, they were only going to do a couple to test her out. She dashed to the back office, fighting a smile as people continued to cheer.

"Well that went..." Dean started, hesitating slightly as he tried to figure out the right word.

"Good." Sam filled in. "Really...really good."

"Yes...really good." Castiel confirmed.

"Well if it did to these guys what I did to us...I'd say we'd have no problem making this a regular thing." Dean concluded, taking a quick drink of water before he moved away from his friend and brother to serve drinks.

"So was I good?" Sadie asked, coming up to the bar nearby Castiel and leaning on it. She had changed clothes, putting her blue hooded sweater on and some jeans. The hood was down and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her make up was still in place so Castiel guessed that she just changed clothes and tossed up her hair. He smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"You were great." Castiel replied. Sadie smiled more and leaned over the bar to hug him.

"Alright sing star, let's see how your serving skills are coming." Dean announced, walking over. "Get over on this side."

"Yes sir!" Sadie mock saluted with a big smile. Dean cracked a half smile as he watched her take his trick and jump over the bar. He stood there with Castiel for a minute, watching Sadie serve drinks near Sam, before they got back to work.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"You're definitely gonna be a regular attraction, Princess." Dean muttered, looking over the tip stack in front of him. Sadie, who was wiping down the bar nearby, looked over and tilted her head. "This is all yours."

"All that?" Sadie asked, staring at the money.

"Yep." Dean replied, grinning. "Good work tonight."

"Wow." Sadie breathed. She counted through the money. "How much do I owe you guys?"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Dean said. Sadie looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean it, don't worry about paying us back."

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked.

"Sweetheart, we're your bosses." Dean reasoned. "We can just take it from your pay check." Sadie laughed slightly, recognizing the joke. Dean smiled and patted her shoulder. "But I'm serious, don't worry. That tip money is all yours to do with as you please."

"Okay." Sadie agreed, nodding and smiling. "Thank you so much."

"Nah, thank you." Dean replied. "Nice show you put on." The blonde girl blushed and looked down.

"Everybody ready to get home?" Sam called from the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Dean called back. He looked at Sadie and grinned as she put the money in her pocket. "Come on Blondie, let's boogey."

"Blondie?" Sadie asked. "Have your seen your hair?" She smiled and walked over to the other guys. Dean blinked then smirked as he followed after her.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"_I'm in Heaven." He sung softly as he stepped toward the person in front of him. "And my heart beats so...that I can hardly speak." He tapped the flat side of a knife against the palm of his hand, smiling slightly. "I seem to find the happiness I seek..." He crouched down and grasped the chin of the one before him. "When we're out together and we're dancing...cheek to cheek." He whispered the last few words as he pressed his cheek to the person's, slid his hand up to cover their mouth, and rammed the knife into their side._

_The muffled scream made him laugh as much as the thrashing from his victim did. He twisted the blade and slowly pulled it out, enjoying the whimpering. Once the knife was fully out, he leaned back to look at his victim's eyes, red rimmed and teary._

"_There there...it'll all be okay." He spoke softly, patting at the matted hair on the wounded person's head. "It...will all be...just...fine." He put the knife away and grasped the person's chin again. "Let's start over shall we? I'm...in Heaven..."_

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sadie woke up to a knocking on her door. For a moment she panicked, thinking she was still stuck in the dream world. She blinked and looked around the room, disoriented at first until she heard a soft voice on the other side of the door, someone muttering to themselves. Tilting her head, she got up and moved across the room quietly.

"...just such a bad..." Dean stopped his self ranting when the door opened and Sadie looked up at him. "Uh...hi."

"Hi." Sadie replied, uncertainly.

"I...uh...sorry to wake you." Dean apologized. "But umm...it just..."

"Do you want to come in?" Sadie asked, stepping back to let him into the room. Dean bit his lip but slowly moved into the room. Sadie closed the door softly behind him. She followed him over to the sofa bed and they both sat down on it, Sadie moving back on the blanket and holding a pillow to her stomach as she watched Dean as best she could in the darkness of the room. He was fidgeting as far as she could tell, constantly running his hand over his head. She had never really seen him like this and was beginning to wonder what had caused it.

"I didn't mean to wake you up or anything." Dean finally stated. He kept staring at the floor or his hands, not turning to look at the girl with him. "It's just...I...I kind of...you know...feeling like I should talk and...well...Sam and Cas..."

"They aren't exactly people you can talk to?" Sadie guessed.

"Yeah, something like that." Dean agreed. "It's just...they don't know. They've...well...they've never known. And I just...I can't tell them, you know?"

"Uh..." Sadie wasn't really sure what that meant but she just nodded along. "Sure, yeah I think so."

"There's just this...well...I guess it's sort of...a uh...damn." Dean muttered, frowning slightly. "You know what, never mind. This was just...it was stupid, don't worry."

"What is it?" Sadie asked softly, reaching forward and touching his hand. Dean flinched slightly but didn't move away. He looked at her slowly. His eyes started on her hand and working up her pale arm to the baggy sleeve of the oversized shirt she wore. He knew from previous viewings that the shirt was a Metallica one. Her hand moved slightly, running gently up his arm. "Dean, you're cold."

"Huh?" Dean asked, caught off guard by that statement.

"You, you're cold." Sadie replied. Dean raised an eyebrow. He just thought her hand was warm but apparently it was him. He watched her put the pillow back then shuffle sideways as she drew the blanket back. "Come on, come sit on the blanket."

"Nah, it's okay." Dean tried to assure her.

"Dean, come on." Sadie demanded, patting the bed. Dean bit his lip, unsure of what move to make. He slowly gave in and moved to sit next to her under the blanket. "Do you want to lie down?"

"What?" Dean asked quickly.

"Just...lying." Sadie answered, blinking. As if she needed to demonstrate, she shifted slightly then laid down on her side facing him, bringing the blanket up around her shoulders. With his mind running the way it was, Dean just slowly copied her. They laid their quietly, just looking at each other. Then Sadie decided to start a conversation since nothing else was happening. "Tell me about your family."

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Your family." Sadie repeated. "Is it just you and Sam?"

"Nowadays, yeah." Dean answered. "Our mom...she died when we were really young. I don't really remember her much. And our dad...he raised us, but he wasn't really around a whole lot. He died a few years ago just after the war."

"The war that happened just because nothing happened." Sadie muttered softly. Dean chuckled lightly and nodded. "All that hype over what a mess the world would become at the end of 2012 and then when nothing happened..."

"People just needed something." Dean finished. "We're destructive creatures."

"Some of us, yeah." Sadie agreed. "But...you don't seem so bad."

"You don't know me too well." Dean muttered. Sadie looked at him carefully. "What about you? Any family?"

"All dead." Sadie said. Her tone made Dean start wondering because it sounded bitter. It was a tone that suggested she didn't want to talk about it and he wondered what sort of horrors or pains were behind the topic of her family.

"Where'd you learn to sing?" Dean asked instead of getting into the painful topic.

"I just...picked it up." Sadie replied. Her hand snaked up from under the blanket to brush her hair out of her face. "I always liked music and I always sang along with songs." Dean nodded slightly as he slid a hand under his head, being careful where he moved his elbow. "What made you guys open a bar if it's such an illegal thing right now?"

"Rebelling against the system." Dean answered simply. Sadie laughed quietly. "Wanted to do something and when the whole...prohibition nonsense came out...decided, what the hell, and did it."

"Do you guys have any like...run ins?" Sadie asked.

"Got a couple of cops, yeah." Dean replied truthfully. "There's this one, Zachariah. He knows we have the bar but he has no real way to prove it. We got links who warn us. That's why it's a lounge bar. The alcohol we can hide and just make the place seem like it's just some sort of get away or something. Zach's determined to take us down since we refused to pay him off."

"Should I worry?" Sadie asked.

"Nah." Dean said, shaking his head. "Not too much anyways. He's just a bully." He yawned and blinked his eyes a few times. "You having fun with us so far?"

"Yeah, you guys are great." Sadie assured him with a smile. "You...Cas...Sam...Chuck and Becky...those two are a little weird but I like them." Dean laughed slightly and nodded in agreement. "Hey...umm...who's Jo and Ellen?"

"Oh...they're just family friends." Dean replied. "Don't see them too often. They don't exactly live nearby. But if you wanna meet them, I can give them a call. Ellen is Jo's mom. Her husband and my dad used to work together." Sadie nodded slightly, starting to feel herself drift off. "You'll probably meet them at some point. And Bobby. He's like our surrogate dad or something, likes to think he can boss us around." Dean smiled slightly, thinking about the people he was talking about. "All three of them are just..." He paused and looked at Sadie carefully. He tapped her shoulder but got no response. Smiling softly, he shook his head. "Out like a light."

Dean contemplated getting up. The sofa bed wasn't exactly all too comfortable and he was starting to make a note in his mind to get Sadie a real bed. All thought was cut off when Sadie yawned in her sleep and rolled towards him, forcing him to roll to his back. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arm curling around her neck since he had no time to move it. Dean blinked and wondered about how he would get out of this. He reasoned with himself that at least if she woke up later, she wouldn't freak out because she had offered him to join her in the room. She had been the one to get him under the blanket and lying down. And she honestly wouldn't be able to say if it had taken him much time to fall asleep after her.

And if he was honest with himself, Dean didn't really want to move anyways.

He shifted just enough to get more comfortable then closed his eyes, glad that this time when he fell asleep, he didn't dream of anything horrible.

* * *

Alright so what did you all think of this chapter? Usually this story is updated before my Big Bang Theory one but I had that one done first, this one took some time to fine tune. Now the question is, who's been having the dreams?


	7. Let's Make a Call

**Let's Make a Call  
**

Just want to say a few things about the latest episode.

OH MY GOD! 1) Cas watching porn and not understanding it (typical but so cute). 2) Cas and Meg make out session. 3) Dean's comment when Meg escapes later on..."would have killed her...of course would have given you an hour with her first." followed by the pause and then Cas' reply of "why would I want that?".

Best episode yet lol. Well...okay Dean being a vampire was pretty cool too. But story wise, I can't believe no one recognized what was happening in the dream I actually wrote. Not so much what was happening but what was being sung. Mind you that was only in season four, one time, and people probably weren't paying attention to that part of the episode...

Okay I'm done with this bit now, let's get to the funny people.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not back yet?" He gripped the phone to his head, his knuckles going white. "She _always_ comes back. I don't want excuses. Find her!" He yelled in frustration and threw the phone against the wall, watching it break to pieces.

So she was going to play things this way was she? Who did she think she was dealing with?

He moved across the room to an old styled cabinet and pulled the doors open. The insides of the doors and the inside walls of the cabinet were adorned with knives of various styles. He looked over all of them then picked up one distinct one. The handle had blood stains on it and finger prints were left in the stains. The blade was polished and sharpened, glinting merrily in the light. It was just a normal knife but it was different from all the others.

It was the only one he had ever shared.

"She wants to run and hide...she's going to learn who the master of hide-and-seek is." He muttered. He put his fingertip against the tip of the blade, almost instantly piercing it. He watched the drop of blood run down along the knife and smiled menacingly. "And when I find her...she's going to find out why they call me a Picasso with a blade."

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Dean yawned and attempted to stretch but stopped short as he felt a weight on his arm. He blinked his eyes several times, not used to the light that was streaming through the window. When he could see clearly, he noticed that he wasn't in his room but the guest room...Sadie's room. He was wide awake in an instant as he quickly looked down to the sleeping blonde woman who's head had moved to his chest over the course of the night. Dean took several deep slow breaths, watching Sadie's head rise and fall slightly with his chest. His arm that was trapped under her neck when he fell asleep was now curled around her shoulders, holding her to his side. Her leg was wrapped around his and one of her hands rested on his stomach, curled up loosely in a slight fist.

Dean paused for a moment, unintentionally reveling in the feel of waking up in such a way. Despite the lump in the bed that was directly under his back, he felt comfortable like this. He felt secure which, for Dean Winchester, was not an easy feeling to come by. He smiled slightly, his fingers lifting to touch her hair. Even through the wife beater shirt he slept in, he could feel her breath on his chest as her own moved, brushing against his side as she breathed in and out.

All the feelings went crashing away when there was a knock on the door. Sadie jumped as she woke up from the sound, her head lifting up off Dean's chest as she sat up.

"People like to knock on my door." She muttered. She paused then looked down at Dean through her hair. Slowly she reached up to brush her hair from her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds before there was another knock on the door.

"Sadie, you awake?" Sam called through.

"Uh...yeah, I'm awake Sammy." Sadie called back. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Sam replied. Sadie ran her hand through her hair and watched Dean sit up. Neither of them said anything for a short while before it started to bug them.

"Well good morning." Sadie spoke up, sounding cheerful. Dean blinked and just looked at her. "Oh...not good morning?" Her mood dropped as she frowned slightly, looking at Dean carefully. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I...what?" Dean asked.

"I sort of thought that was why you came around last night." Sadie admitted.

"Oh...no." Dean replied. Sadie tilted her head. "I mean uh...no, I didn't have another nightmare. But...yeah, that was sort of it."

"Are you feeling better?" Sadie asked. Dean paused, glancing around the room before nodding slowly. Her smile returned and he couldn't help but smile a bit as well. "That's great, I'm glad I was able to help." She kicked the blanket off then crawled to the end of the bed before getting off it. "Me and Sam are gonna go shopping after breakfast, he thinks I need a cell phone and Castiel's too busy. We were sort of going to take the Impala since you know, Sammy doesn't have a car. Is that okay? Oh, or did you want to come along?"

"Uh...no, that's okay, I don't do the shopping thing." Dean admitted. "You and Sammy go ahead but he knows the rule about Ruby in my car." Sadie laughed lightly and nodded before she slipped out of the room.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Can I help you with anything?" The salesgirl asked almost as soon as Sam and Sadie walked into the store.

"Yeah, we need a cell phone for her." Sam replied, pointing at Sadie who rolled her eyes. "She needs a whole brand new thing...big changes in her life you know."

"Ah, well we have a fair amount of phones in stock, what are you looking to be able to do with it?" The salesgirl asked.

"Uh...well..." Sadie bit her lip as she thought.

"Talking, texting, e-mailing, probably some web browsing, right Sadie?" Sam suggested, looking at the blonde next to him. She looked up at him and he nodded once. Smiling, she nodded at the salesgirl.

"What about music?" The salesgirl asked.

"Umm...sure." Sadie replied slowly. Sam just grinned and looked over some phones on display.

It took nearly half hour to decide on a good one and then get it all programmed. When they finally left, Sam had his own phone out and was putting numbers into Sadie's.

"Thanks so much, Sam. This I will definitely pay back and you can't stop me." Sadie stated, grinning.

"If you say so." Sam laughed. He handed over the phone and looked around. "So...hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll buy." Sadie demanded. Sam grinned and nodded. They walked to the food court and looked around at their options before deciding on burgers.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Castiel walked into the house only to hear Dean muttering curses. He raised an eyebrow and slowly moved through the house to the kitchen to find something he never thought he'd ever see.

Dean was doing the dishes.

"This day just got incredibly weird." Castiel muttered. "Dean...what are you doing?" Dean jumped and turned around.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked. "I got bored."

"So you...started...to clean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah well...shut up!" Dean muttered, turning back to finish his work. Castiel moved over and put his hand on Dean's forehead. Dean smacked his arm and frowned. "What the hell?"

"I was just checking to see if you were feeling okay." Castiel stated. Dean rolled his eyes. "Where's Sam and Sadie?"

"Went shopping." Dean explained. "Getting her a cell phone finally." Castiel nodded and went to the fridge. "Hey Cas...do you know that Sadie has nightmares?"

"She does?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah...woken me up a couple of times." Dean replied slowly.

"Is that what you were doing muttering in the hallway last night?" Castiel asked.

"Well I was awake earlier before she started." Dean said. "I...something woke me up."

"Memory nightmares?" Castiel questioned.

"Sort of." Dean admitted.

"Thought you were over those." Castiel said thoughtfully. Dean shrugged and dried off his hands. "Do you know what she has nightmares about?"

"No, never talked to her about them." Dean only lied a bit. He had the first time he talked to Sadie in the middle of the night but it wasn't much. He wondered if he should say anything else about the conversation from the previous night but decided against it. It was a fairly private conversation and even if it wasn't, it wasn't exactly much anyways.

"So do you know when they're due home?" Castiel asked.

"Nope, figure they'd be grabbing something to eat though." Dean muttered. Castiel paused and looked at him.

"Well that's weird." He said.

"She eats out with whoever she's with Cas, it's not just you." Dean explained. Castiel rolled his eyes. He watched Dean carefully but the other man said nothing more on the matter.

* * *

Short chapter again but I wanted to get this up. Trying to give Sadie time with all the boys lol.


	8. House Crasher

**House Crasher**

No, my brain did not stop due to all my stories. It just stopped because it couldn't think of anything. It takes reading other stories and taking a break to think of things.

* * *

Dean was really starting to enjoy mornings. He used to hate them but ever since the night he had spent with Sadie, he almost lived for them.

All because ever since that night, for nearly two weeks now, there had only been three nights where they hadn't slept in the same bed. And the last five nights had been in Dean's bed. They had lost a lot of sleep because they tended to stay up talking and sometimes mornings were quiet around Castiel and Sam, but other then that, things were finally looking up. Dean knew that his brother and friend were starting to wonder why he suddenly had a brighter look on things, neither of them knew that Sadie slipped into his room most nights. She was back in her own room before they woke up or just after, getting a time where they wouldn't be paying attention to the bedrooms.

Currently Dean was lying, awake, looking at Sadie who was asleep in front of him. Both of them were on their sides, facing each other. Sadie had her hands tucked under her head and some hair falling her face, getting blown out of the way every time she breathed out, only to fall back in the way a second later. Dean smiled and brushed the hair back carefully, trying not to wake the girl. She sighed softly and turned her head a bit. He would have been perfectly content lying like this all day but as he looked at the clock and realized it was around the time that Castiel would be up, he had to wake up Sadie so she could make her sneak back to her room.

"Sadie..." Dean started but stopped at noises and voices outside his room. One he recognised as Castiel's but he couldn't place the second one. Getting up carefully, Dean walked over to the door and opened it.

"So I told her she was being a bitch and she kicked me out, just like that." The man standing in the living room in front of Castiel was talking. Castiel stood with his arms loosely crossed, listening to each word.

"Just like that?"

"Well...there might have been a bit more to it." The man admitted. "But I mean come on, she got upset over the candy wrappers.

"Gabriel..." Castiel sighed.

"Hey, you're my brother, and I haven't asked you for anything in years!" Gabriel remarked.

"Yes but I'm not the only one who lives here." Castiel argued.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, walking over to join in the apparent sibling argument.

"This is my brother...Gabriel." Castiel introduced. "He's had some...domestic disputes."

"Bummer." Dean muttered.

"He wants to stay here for a while." Castiel explained. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriel.

"We sort of have a full house at the moment..." Dean started to stay.

"I can sleep on a couch, and you won't even know I'm here." Gabriel insisted. Castiel looked doubtful of that.

"Well...you are Cas' family." Dean started caving. Castiel blinked and looked at his friend. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have agreed. He wouldn't have even heard anything past 'stay here'.

"Thank you!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I promise I'll be...well hello beautiful." Dean and Castiel both blinked as Gabriel moved faster then they could have thought. Turning around, Dean found Sadie standing in the hallway between all the bedrooms, dressed in her shorts and long nightshirt, both of which made her legs seem endless. Gabriel had stopped in front of her and held out his hand. "Gabriel Novak...at your service." Sadie took his hand and giggled when he kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Sadie Swanson." She introduced herself.

"I wasn't aware of such a beautiful creature living under this roof." Gabriel complimented. Dean frowned slightly, arms crossing. Castiel shot a glance at him, more and more suspicions being confirmed.

"I wasn't aware that Castiel had a brother." Sadie admitted. Gabriel pretended to be insulted and overdramatic, making Sadie laugh again.

"Cas, how could you not tell this charming little thing about me?" The older of the brothers complained as he turned to look at Castiel and Dean, Sadie's hand still grasped in his.

"You slipped my mind." Castiel responded shortly. Truthfully, Dean was barely aware that Castiel had any family, let alone this man as a brother. In the few years of knowing him, family was rarely ever brought up and it seemed as if Castiel had no contact with his family.

While Gabriel's attention slid back to Sadie, the other two men exchanged looks. They didn't say anything as they listened to Sadie give Gabriel the edited version of how she ended up with the boys. When she announced she had to make breakfast, he instantly volunteered so while those two went to the kitchen, Castiel and Dean went to wake up Sam and fill him in on the current situation.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"This is gonna drive me insane." Dean muttered.

"He's harmless." Castiel attempted to reassure his friend.

"If he does something to her..." Dean let the thought fade away. He and Castiel had been watching Sadie and Gabriel dancing for the last half hour. Castiel watched his friend get more and more aggitated, confirming all of his suspicions. He wasn't blind and he wasn't deaf. He had noticed Dean and Sadie sneaking between rooms in the mornings. He had definitely noticed the frown on Dean's face when Gabriel had greeted Sadie earlier.

This was going to end either good or bad and Castiel hated to imagine how the bad ending would be.

"Excuse me." Both men turned their eyes to a red headed woman leaning on the bar. Castiel patted Dean's arm, wordlessly telling him that he could go on watching Sadie and Gabriel. The older of the two went over to the woman and leaned on the bar slightly to hear better without needing to scream.

"What can I get you?" Castiel asked.

"Just umm...water." The woman replied. "Water would be fine...thanks." Castiel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The woman's head was down and he could have sworn that under the make up, her eye was bruised. He put a bottle of water on the bar and the woman paused before opening it. Her lower lip, coloured a dark red which looked like it was done just to hide something, was pulled between her teeth and her fingers drummed on the bottle.

"On the house." Castiel spoke up suddenly. The woman's eyes lifted up and the suspicion was confimed when Castiel recognised the tell tale signs of a black eye. He said nothing on it though, just smiled. "On the house. I'm Castiel."

"Umm...Grace." The woman introduced herself. Her cold hand slid into his warm one. Castiel kept a hold of her hand for a few long seconds before he saw her fidget slightly. He let her slid her hand free and watched her turn her attention to the bottle of water.

"Anything else you want...just find me." Castiel instructed. Grace looked surprised but nodded.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"You're really good at dancing." Sadie complimented Gabriel as they moved to sit at the bar finally.

"Oh I can't take all the credit." Gabriel insisted. "I was following you." Sadie laughed then looked up when Dean came to stand before them on the other side of the bar. "Hey Dean-o, how about a couple of drinks?"

"Do you need some help?" Sadie asked, glancing at the crowd.

"Nah, you can have the night off." Dean assured her.

"You sure?" Sadie questioned. Dean nodded. He got them some drinks and moved on to a different customer. "Did that seem weird to you?"

"Nah, not really." Gabriel commented. Sadie sighed and nodded, sipping her drink. "He's just behaving jealous because he's got a crush on you." Gabriel jumped back in time to avoid getting spit on. "Whoa, easy does it sweetheart, you alright?"

"Fine...just fine." Sadie managed to get out, still coughing from her choking moment. Gabriel reached over and patted her back, looking a little concerned. Sadie rubbed her head and looked around the bar, her eyes drawing instantly to Dean as he served customers.

"You didn't realize that?" Gabriel asked. The look he received was enough to tell him that the girl in front of him had been oblivious. "Wow."

"What do I do?" Sadie asked.

"Well...do you like him?" Gabriel asked. Sadie blinked and tilted her head. She had never liked anyone, at least not in that way. She had been in trouble for so long that it still amazed her that she got on with the boys so well. Sadie had almost thought she'd never trust men again but here she was, living with three...well...four now...and she got along with them better then she'd ever gotten along with anyone. She had never considered the possibilities of getting involved with any of them.

Her thoughts crept to the times she had spent lying in Dean's bed with him, just talking about any old random thing until one or both of them fell asleep. She remembered last night, when Dean had been telling a story about his childhood, how he always looked forward to summer vacation when his family would go camping and spend time on the beach. He was telling about the time he had been stung by a jellyfish when he had drifted off. Sadie, being curious as to why Dean was the only one she had never seen topless, had very carefully lifted up his shirt. It was dark but she could make out the lines of various scars. She had been tempted to trace her fingers along them but knew it would probably wake him up so she left it alone.

"Sadie? Yooo hooo, Earth to Sadie, hello in there." Gabriel waved his hand in front of Sadie's face. She blinked and looked at him, giving him a slightly irritated expression. "Sorry munchkin but you zoned out on me. So did you think of an answer?"

"I don't...what was the question?" Sadie asked. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you...like Dean." He spoke slowly and got a slight punch in the arm. Smiling, he leaned forward, giving his full attention to the blonde girl.

"Umm...maybe?" Sadie shrugged, frowning slightly. "I'm...I'm not really...I don't..."

"Don't worry princess." Gabriel cut in with a smile. "I figured it out." He kissed Sadie's cheek and tucked her hair back behind her ear for her. A plan began to form itself in his mind and he had to hold back the wicked smile that wanted out.

* * *

Oh I feel so bad. Not only has it been a while since I last updated this but I couldn't even get a full (in my mind) chapter. Mind you, bringing in Gabriel takes some work.


	9. And The Phone Rings

**And The Phone Rings  
**

Sorry for the delay. Inspiration comes slow for this story. This chapter took me like half an hour to write. I'm so excited for that fact that I got a big burst of inspiration and it lasted.

Oh, and in this story, Cas is around Dean's age, just like a year or two older, and Dean's like late twenties. So Cas would be about thirty, Dean would be twenty eight, Sam twenty four, Gabriel would be about thirty six-ish. Sadie's about nineteen as well. Just thought I'd let you all know that.

* * *

The phone ringing was a pain in the ass. Especially since Dean had already been having trouble sleeping. Gabriel's first night at the house with all of them and he had made it nearly impossible for any sneaking to be done, leaving Dean without Sadie at his side. He couldn't believe how just under two weeks of sleeping in the same bed as the girl could mess with his sleep cycle. He missed having her with him. The nightmares didn't bug him with her there. Without her, his unconscious mind was an evil blood sucking bitch bent on keeping him awake and restless.

As was the phone as it continued to ring. The high pitched noise forcing it's way into his mind abruptly. It didn't let up either, continuing to ring and ring. For a few wild seconds, Dean wondered why he even had the damn thing if it was going to be such a pain. He even wondered what would have if it were throw it at the wall to shut it up.

Grumbling some incoherant curses, Dean grabbed the phone and lifted it from it's spot on the bedside table. The number on the little view screen was unknown and he wondered if he should just let it go. He decided instead to answer it. If it was some telemarketing bitch, he'd have someone to yell at for disturbing his sleep.

"Hello?" Dean grumbled roughly, hoping the hidden anger in his voice would be enough to scare whoever was calling.

"Hello Dean." The smooth voice on the other end made Dean freeze up. His eyes widening slightly as he sat up straight in an instant, his breath catching in his throat. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. A voice he hoped he'd never have to hear again. He didn't even want to know how the man on the other end had gotten his number.

He already knew that his day was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"And this one time, our brother Micheal decided that he was going to do everything on his own." Gabriel told a story as he sat at the table with Sadie, Castiel and Sam. Castiel was shaking his head, a hint of a smile playing across his lips as Sadie and Sam were leaning forward, smiles on their faces and ready for the big finale. "So anyways he sets about doing it all. The cooking, the cleaning, everything. And at first he's doing okay. But then Cas comes home all beat up and Micheal's furious at that. So he forgets that he has stuff cooking in the oven."

"Oh no." Sadie muttered.

"Oh yes!" Gabriel exclaimed, smiling. "While he's trying to help Cas, I'm just playing some video games, completely oblivious to everything else. It wasn't until the whole downstairs was full of black smoke did I even realize something was happening." Sadie and Sam started laughing. "So I started screaming, Michael came barreling down the stairs, screaming as well. He tells me and Cas to go outside so while we're sitting outside in the cold, he's battling whatever fiery problem he made."

"It wasn't pleasant." Castiel put in. Gabriel laughed slightly and sipped his coffee.

"No it wasn't." He agreed. "But at the end of it all, Michael comes outside, all dirty and junk but smiling like a fool. He lifts his hands in the air all triumphant like and he yells 'Dinner is saved' at the top of his lungs." Sadie and Sam laughed even harder at that, even Castiel laughed a bit. "Oh man...it...it was just priceless. He was so proud of himself."

"Did you guys eat the food?" Sam asked.

"Every last bit of it." Gabriel replied. Sadie shook her head as she laughed. "First real meal we ever made for ourselves since our dad left."

"I bet you stuck to the simple stuff and take out after that for a while." Sadie pointed out.

"Oh yeah, of course." Gabriel agreed. "I mean come on, that shit was burnt but we still ate it. Got sick too but we ate it. Micheal's girl decided she'd have to teach us."

"Didn't the fire department show up at that lesson?" Castiel asked. Gabriel grinned and nodded. Sadie and Sam burst into fresh laughter. "Despite all his faults, Michael was a good brother."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. "I mean...until Gabriel showed up, you never talked about your family."

"There was a big fall out." Gabriel explained. "Started with me deciding that I didn't want to follow Micheal's rules anymore. So I just took off."

"Then I went off to med school." Castiel explained. "Michael didn't want me to. It was a bad fight."

"So neither of you talk with your older brother anymore?" Sadie asked.

"I call...couple of times a year." Castiel replied.

"I think the last time I heard from him was Thanksgiving two years ago." Gabriel said, tilting his head as he tried to remember. "He was still pissed at me." Sadie reached over and patted Gabriel's arm. Her hand was still there when Dean came out of his room, fully dressed. Everyone looked at him and he paused, taking in the scene before him.

"You're up early." Sam commented.

"And you're dressed." Castiel pointed out. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Dean replied.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Just out!" Dean insisted. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. By the time he came back out, Sadie's hand was back at her side and she had leaned back away from Gabriel, her blue eyes following Dean. He couldn't look at her because he was afraid she'd figure something out. Without saying another word, he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his coat and keys, and left.

The four people at the table remained silent as they listened to the Impala getting started and driving away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked finally.

"No idea." Castiel replied.

"His phone did ring a few minutes ago." Sadie spoke slowly.

"Huh." Sam muttered. He looked at Castiel. "You don't think it was Lisa do you?"

"He would have said." Castiel replied, glancing at Sadie. She looked curious, probably wondering who Lisa was, and at the same time a little hurt. She looked down before he could catch her eye. Now Castiel definitely knew that she held feelings for Dean.

"Hey bro, what was up with that pretty little redhead last night?" Gabriel asked, trying to change the topic and lighten the mood. All eyes turned to Castiel who just looked steadily at his cup of coffee. "I saw you talking to her most of the night at the bar. Did you get a number? Or...did you give yours?"

"I see no reason to answer your questions." Castiel replied.

"Oh you sly dog." Gabriel laughed. Sadie and Sam both smiled slightly. "So when are you seeing her again?"

"If you really must know...I'm seeing her for lunch." Castiel replied with a sigh. Gabriel clapped him in the back with a laugh. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Sure." Gabriel agreed sarcastically. "Nothing will happen. She's a hottie, don't hold back." Castiel shook his head and rose from the table.

"Looks like you two are going to be left alone for lunch." Sam pointed out, looking at Gabriel and Sadie. "I need to meet up with Ruby."

"Evil." Castiel muttered, going to the kitchen. Sam sighed but said nothing, much to Sadie's surprise. Usually when Castiel or Dean said something about his girlfriend, the younger man would argue. She watched Castiel and Sam go to their respected rooms to get ready before looking at Gabriel who had turned his attention to the paper sitting in front of him.

"Did you want to do something?" Sadie asked, twisted her empty cup around on the table.

"Sure, like what?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know." Sadie replied, laughing slightly. Gabriel smiled and patted her hand.

"We'll figure something out." He insisted. Sadie smiled and nodded.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sam had arrived early and hung around outside the diner. He looked around, making sure that Ruby's car wasn't anywhere nearby before leaning on the wall. He wasn't that way for long when he heard grumbling and yelling. Curious, he went to investigate, coming across a young woman kicking at a motorcycle.

"Stupid worthless piece of crap!" The woman yelled. Sam raised an eyebrow and walked over slowly. "You just had to die on me didn't you? Piece of Goddamn fu-.."

"Uh, excuse me, hey." Sam interjected. The woman spun around to look at him. "Sorry to...interrupt the vehicular abuse but uh...do you need any help?"

"You know anything about bikes?" The woman asked, crossing her arms.

"I know some stuff." Sam replied, shrugging.

"Well have it, see if this hunk of junk cooperates with you." The woman gave the go-ahead, nodding at the motorcycle. Sam just grinned and walked over. She already had the seat lifted to reveal all the inner workings. It was steaming from a few spots as Sam looked it over. He poked around carefully, checking everything out before looking at the tools she had and got to work.

"I'm Sam by the way. Sam Winchester." Sam introduced himself.

"Max Cartwright." The woman replied. Sam glanced at her, watching as she straddled the front wheel of the bike and leaned forward, arms crossing over the speedometer and under her chest. He couldn't held it as his eyes slid down to her cleavage for a few seconds. She was definitely a classic looking biker babe. Black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, a tank top under the jacket with an AC/DC logo splashed across the chest, tight black jeans and classic black biker boots. Sam shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and turned back to the work at hand.

Was he just checking out a girl? Dear lord, he was turning into his brother. He had a girlfriend. He had Ruby.

"So Sam Winchester, how's my baby looking?" Max asked.

"So it's your baby now?" Sam joked.

"Always my baby." Max replied, laughing slightly.

"Well...it'll live." Sam said, leaning back. "But you're going to need a real mechanic."

"You're a lifesaver." Max smiled and patted the bike. Sam grinned and shrugged. "How can I repay you?"

"Oh uh...you...you don't have to." Sam insisted.

"But I want to." Max replied. "I always give thanks when I get helped." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind processed the way Max was talking. His body was saying for it but his head, his stupid stupid head, was reminding him of Ruby.

"Max I...I..." Sam tried talking but couldn't seem to get any words out. Max grinned as she moved over to him. She was a good four or five inches shorter then him but that didn't stop her from standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Sam Winchester!" Of course Ruby had to pick that time to show up. Sam jumped at his girlfriend's voice. Ruby stomped over, hell burning in her eyes as she glared at Max who just stood there calmly. "What's going on?"

"I was just helping with her bike!" Sam insisted.

"Sammy was a big help." Max agreed. Sam mentally sighed in relief. "I was just saying thanks."

"You could have said it." Ruby hissed. She was even shorter then Max and the biker girl wasn't about to intimidated. She hadn't done anything wrong and she sure as hell wasn't going to let some bitchy little midget make her think that she had.

"Listen honey, unless you two are married, he's still technically a free man." Max pointed out. "He can talk to anyone he wants and he wasn't asking for that kiss on the cheek, I just thought I'd give him one. Now if you got a problem with your boyfriend helping out a girl with vehicle problems, then you got a serious mental issue."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked venomously.

"You're excused." Max replied sweetly. "Although, you know the old saying. The ones that do the cheating are often the most suspicious."

"Are you implying that I've cheated on my boyfriend?" Ruby asked.

"You said it, not me." Max pointed me. She fixed up her bike, put the travel tools away, then turned back to look at Ruby. "Oh, but maybe you know the next time you do play around, spritz some perfume on to cover up the cologne smell. And also, do your buttons up right...make it less obvious." Max flicked at Ruby's shirt before swinging her leg over her bike. "Thanks again for the help Sam, I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Uh...yeah..." Sam replied. Ruby let out a growl as Max started her bike and Sam had to grab his girlfriend around the waist to stop her from jumping as the biker girl rode off. He looked at Ruby, taking in the points that Max had mentioned but noticing other things as well, frowning more and more with each sign he spotted.

They would definitely need to have a talk.

* * *

Well now that was fun to write. Bitchy Ruby is always a pleasure. She'll have other appearances for all the people who like evil nasty Ruby action. But the question of the chapter isn't about all that. No, the question now is who called Dean?


	10. It's a Mad World

**It's a Mad World**

So the mystery caller isn't going to really be revealed this chapter. If you figure out by the end then bravo but it's not actually getting said yet.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sadie was alone when Dean returned to the house. Following her advice, Gabriel had called his ex girlfriend to arrange a civilized meeting to try and get some of his stuff. The phone call seemed to have gone well and he had gone off to meet her. Sadie had offered to come along but Gabriel had told her it would have turned out bad if he showed up with a girl. He promised to fill her in as soon as the meeting was done with.

So when Dean came marching into the house in the middle of the afternoon to find the sole female resident in the kitchen, peeling potatoes, he paused and glanced around. Seeing no one, he walked into the kitchen and got a drink out of the fridge. Sadie looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead going back to the potatoes.

"What uh...what are you doing?" Dean asked, feeling that things were getting awkward but unsure why.

"Starting dinner." Sadie replied.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sadie asked, turning fully this time. Dean looked at her and realized that she really was okay. He was the one having trouble. "So where'd you go?"

"Oh just...out." Dean answered. He could tell she didn't buy it but she didn't say anything, just nodded and turned back to the potatoes.

"Gabe went to see his ex." Sadie explained. "I told him he should settle things. Whether or not he wanted to get back with her wasn't really the issue, he doesn't really have anything."

"Oh." Dean's only response sounded pathetic even to his ears. He downed some of his beer as he leaned against the fridge.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked, looking at him once more.

"Yeah...course...why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"Well because you're acting weird." Sadie pointed out.

"Nothing to worry about." Dean insisted. Once again, Sadie didn't buy it, but she left it alone. They didn't talk at all while she finished peeling the potatoes. They didn't say a single word as she sliced them up to drop them in the pot. They did however start talking when Sadie suddenly yelped, dropped the potato she was cutting and the knife, and clutched her hand. Dean sprung into action instantly, putting his beer on the counter and going to her side.

"Ow." Sadie muttered softly.

"Relax, relax." Dean muttered, taking her hand and sticking it under the faucet, turning on the water. They watched the water run over her bloody finger. She had just gotten her thumb, deep enough for a considerable amount of blood but not deep enough to require serious medical attention.

Dean pulled her hand from the water and patted her thumb with a cloth to dry it. He stuck a bandage on it then lifted her hand to kiss the wounded digit. Sadie blinked and stared at him. He looked at her, a little surprised by what he had done as well. They were standing so closer, barely any space between them, her arm brushing both of their chests as he held it up, her fingers still near his face. Her blue eyes shifted from one green eye to the other, neither of them exactly sure what she was looking for. Her tongue slid out between her lips, wetting them unconsciously and Dean leaned closer.

"Sadie!" Gabriel called, banging into the house. Sadie jumped as if she had been shocked, moving away from Dean who was stepping back from her just as quickly, dropping her hand and replacing it with his beer. The girl scooped up the fallen potato and knife and rinsed them off as Gabriel came into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Dean."

"Hi." Dean mumbled, nodding slightly as he downed a large mouthful of beer.

"How'd it go?" Sadie asked.

"Pretty good." Gabriel replied, glancing between the two blondes. "Did I...interrupt something?"

"No." Sadie and Dean answered quickly at the same time. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He knew very well at that moment that he had and he was mentally kicking himself for making such a loud entrance.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"This was really nice, I can't remember the last time I went out for a meal." Grace admitted then looked down, embarrassed. Castiel smiled, finding her reaction to be cute. "Thank you for this."

"It was my pleasure." Castiel insisted. Grace looked up and smiled slightly. She had kept her head down, red bangs falling over her eyes, hiding the bruising around the one throughout the whole meal. It had Castiel wondering what had happened. "Grace, can I ask you something?"

"You just did but you can ask something else." Grace replied. Castiel laughed slightly as they reached his car and he leaned on it. He reached forward and took her hand lightly, his thumb brushing along the back of it.

"What happened?" Castiel asked softly. "I mean who...I know I can be dumb but I have noticed all the bruises, the black eye, the split lip."

"Really that noticeable?" Grace whispered. "Did people in there see? Oh god, if they thought that you..."

"I don't care what the people in there thought." Castiel cut in. "I'm never going to see any of them again and if they thought I caused this, their idiots." He gently pulled Grace toward him and lifted his hand to tilt her head up. He needed a better look at the black eye. She let out a shaky breath as his fingers brushed lightly over the bruising. "Grace...if someone's hurting you...you don't have to go through it."

"You don't let it." Grace muttered.

"Then explain it to me...please." Castiel pleaded. "Help me to understand it. If you can do that, I won't bother you. But I have to let you know that no matter who it is or what's happening, it's not okay. None of this is right, Grace, you have to know that."

"Castiel..." Grace started. She stopped and sighed, pulling her hand free and stepping back to put space between them. "Castiel, I appreciate...everything you've done for me. It's more than you know. But I just...I can't pull you into this."

"Grace you won't..." Castiel began but was cut off when a black car suddenly pulled up. He thought for a wild moment that it was Dean but then a split second after that thought was presented, it was denied. The paint was too black, too fresh, the windows were too tinted and the car was too long to be the Impala. It stopped several feet behind Grace and sat there, waiting.

"I have to go." Grace uttered. Castiel wasn't sure but he thought her voice held some fear in it.

"Grace, don't." He pleaded. Grace looked at him, her red hair blowing in the slight wind. Her eyes looked lost and lonesome in the two seconds that his gaze held hers. Then she was turning away from him, ignoring his pleas, ignoring his help as she went to the black car and climbed in the back. Castiel watched as the car sped out of sight but he wasn't dejected, he wasn't going to fall into some downward spiral of panic. He had something that could help, that could possibly answer some questions.

He had gotten the license plate of the car

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Well you'll all be incredibly glad to hear that me and Ruby are no longer together." Sam announced, walking into the house. Four sets of eyes lifted up instantly to look at him. Dean and Gabriel, sitting on opposite sides of the couch, raised eyebrows at the youngest male. Castiel, sitting on a chair with the laptop perched on his knees, frowned slightly as he suspected a story to go along with the announcement. Finally Sadie, sitting on the floor in front of the couch between Dean and Gabriel and painting her toe nails, gave Sam a look that ultimately told him that she felt sorry but was a little glad.

"What happened?" Dean asked his brother.

"Well I was helping out this girl who's bike wouldn't start." Sam started. All eyebrows shot up at that and Dean smiled slightly. "Anyways, I got it fixed and she...you know...wanted to thank me so she uh...she...kissed me...on the cheek."

"And Ruby came by at that moment?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam replied with a nod. "And then Max, the biker girl, she pointed out Ruby's shirt being buttoned wrong and a cologne smell on her. And when she left, I noticed a couple of hickeys on Ruby's neck, her lipstick smeared..." Sam sighed, not really feeling like getting into all of it.

"Aww Sammy." Sadie got to her feet, careful of the polish on her toes, and moved to her friend. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "She was an evil little nasty. You deserve way better than her."

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, returning the blonde girl's hug.

"She was a bitch, Sadie's right." Dean jumped in with his own Ruby bashing. "Hey, can we burn her clothes now?"

"I'm sending them back to her, Dean." Sam argued, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, she has a shit load of clothes!" Dean pointed out. "She won't miss this crap."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this right now!" Sam snapped. Dean blinked, surprised. Sam sighed and went to his room. Sadie tilted her head then went after him.

"Nice sensitivity." Gabriel mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Dean snapped. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep before work."

"What just happened?" Castiel asked after Dean escaped to his own room.

"That...was your friend being grumpy because a certain little blonde girl didn't "sneak" into his room last night and therefore he couldn't sleep because he had gotten used to her presence." Gabriel replied. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And I think I also interrupted a possible smooch fest."

"That would do it." Castiel agreed, nodding slightly as he turned his eyes back to the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, scooting closer to his brother.

"Trying to look up a license plate." Castiel replied.

"Cool, good luck, I'm going to check on the dinner." Gabriel announced, bouncing to his feet and going to the kitchen.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Dean sat in his room on his bed, hands clenching each other in front of him, eyes narrowed and staring at a spot where the wall meets the floor. He was finally allowing himself the time to sit and reflect on what had happened earlier. The person who called, what they had asked, what they had told him. Dean felt sick to his stomach, his hands clenching even harder, the short nails digging into the backs of his hands. The shook with the force of his anger. Who he was angry at, he wasn't quite sure.

He remembered what he did four years ago when he had taken off on Sam after the war had been officially over. He remembered who he worked with, or more for. He remembered the sick twisted things he had done and, looking back, he felt sickened by his behaviour. Sickened by the thought that he had actually enjoyed what he was doing. But back then, Dean had loved it. Loved the sense of freedom, loved the lack of responsibility.

Until that night that had changed things.

The night that had started Dean on the road to where he was now.

The night that made him hate and despise whenever men caused any sort of pain towards.

Because that night was the real fight night that he had met Sadie Swanson.

* * *

How's that for foreshadowing? Bet no one saw that coming. Now maybe those of you who haven't figured it out will realize who called and who's already made a couple of appearances in this story without being actually named yet.

The next chapter is going to possibly be a solid flashback. Might have some "present" stuff towards the end (remember this story is set in 2020).


	11. 2016

**2016**

I really wanted to put this up so I'm not even going to wait for more reviews, two works for me lol. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this is going to be a "flashback", thus the chapter title. And finally I shall reveal...some things.

* * *

Dean stepped out of the bedroom and zipped up his jeans. A young blond woman with glazed over hazel eyes stepped out behind him, still weak kneed from the session they had just had. She smiled dreamily as she ran her hand down Dean's chest and attempted to lean closer to him, attempted to move in for a kiss, but he moved out of the way, having none of it. He didn't kiss, simple as that.

"I'll see you later." The girl stated, bouncing back from the rejection.

"Uh huh." Dean muttered, pulling his shirt on over his head. He honestly didn't even know the girl's name. He had just seen her wandering the halls of the large extravagant house, flirted a little, then convinced her to hop in bed with him. It was what he always did. As he walked down the hallway toward the staircase, he felt nothing but some arrogance. He smirked as he went down the stairs, enjoying his life. He got to fuck any girl he wanted, got to do whatever he wanted, and when he got asked to work, he went for it because hell, the people he "worked" on deserved it.

At least that's what he believed. He was always told that the person on the table was bad, had done things and gotten away with it. The people he worked on were always men, always some middle aged guy. It was easy to believe that they were complete and utter assholes needing to be taught a lesson.

Dean's phone went off halfway down the stairs. He took it out and looked at the text message instructing him to come down to the workshop. He was ready to get down there. Today was seeming to be a good day. Sleeping all morning until well into the afternoon, fucking some hot young girl all evening, and now bringing some creep down off his high horse, doing something the worthless, good for nothing cops of the city were too gutless to do.

"I'm in Heaven..." The soft singing reached Dean's ears just as he reached the workshop. "And my heart beats so...that I can hardly speak." Dean's hand slid into the slot on the door, hit the latch and slid the door sideways to open it. "I seem to find the happiness I seek...when we're out together and we're dancing...cheek to cheek."

"Alistair." Dean announced his presence. The man that was singing paused then turned around with a smile. He was middle aged himself, his hair thinning but still brown rather then going gray. He had a slight mustache and beard growing in. He smiled and, while Dean would never admit it out loud, it was one of the most disturbing sights he had ever seen.

"Welcome." Alistair greeted. The younger man just nodded, his eyes shifting to the table behind his teacher. "We have a slight change in the program tonight."

"Oh?" Dean asked. He heard the whimpers then and froze as he began to move forward. They didn't sound like the whimpers a grown man made. They sounded like the whimpers that came from...

"This...is Satelle." Alistair introduced, stepping to the side. Dean swallowed hard the lump that had risen up in his throat. On the table, completely naked as all others had been, held down and covered by straps of leather across her chest, hips, over her wrists and ankles, and covering her mouth, was a fifteen year old girl. She had brown hair which was currently messed up in ways that looked as if someone had grabbed hold and ripped pieces out already. What caught Dean the most was when his eyes had drifted up, dodging quickly over the nakedness of her body, and fell to her eyes, they were the brightest he had ever seen. So wide, so full of fear, rimmed in red as she cried nearly soundless tears. "She's going to be our special guest this evening."

"What?" Dean asked, his voice low and rough. He didn't want this girl to hear, he didn't want her to see him, and he was more then happy for her tears likely blurring her vision, and especially happy about the fact that he knew he stood cast in shadows. With the angle she was at and the strength of the restraint across her chin and mouth, she wouldn't be able to turn her head to look at him.

"Satelle is our guest." Alistair repeated as simply as if he were announcing that he was finished eating his food.

"What the hell has she done to get in here?" Dean demanded quietly.

"You're upset." Alistair stated, ignoring the question. He patted Dean's shoulder sympathetically. "Just sit down, you don't have to participate this time." Knowing that it was a order rather then a suggestion, Dean moved to a dark corner of the room and stood there arms crossed, and just watched. Alistair moved back over to the table and patted the girl's head. "I'm back, my dear. My apprentice is just going to observe this one. But you'll meet him soon." The girl tried to yell, tried to call for help as she cried more but the leather didn't allow it. Alistair picked up a syringe from his cart of tools and flicked the glass tube. "Shh, shh, shh. There, there, it's alright. Everything's going to be just...fine." With that said, he injected the needle into the girl's arm. She yelled beneath the leather and attempted to escape.

Dean felt sick to his stomach. After all the times he had watched, all the times he had participated, not once had he ever felt this way. He ran a hand over his face, stopping it over his mouth and keeping it there, afraid he might actually vomit if the hand were to move. He stood there, one arm folded across his body, the other arm up with his hand covering his mouth, his eyes locked in the only light spot in the room. Alistair was still talking to the girl...Satelle, but his voice had grown softer, Dean couldn't hear a word. He watched Alistair lift the knife that Dean himself had used countless times on the men that had been strapped to that table.

And for the first time ever, he wondered if they truly were guilty of anything. He wondered if there had been other girls like this one that he hadn't been informed of. Was Satelle the first or just one in a long line? Alistair had another workroom, one Dean had never been allowed in, one the younger man had never bothered with. If that was the case, if there had been other girls, then why was Alistair deciding that Dean should be apart of that aspect of "work" now?

Drops of blood fell from the table to the floor, starting to form a puddle underneath. It got bigger with each passing minute but the young man knew there were plenty of ways to cut people and get a lot of blood while keeping them conscious and not letting them die. He stood there, watching the puddle grow, listening to the girls pitiful cries, watching the one hand he could see slowly unclench as she lost her strength, lost the ability to keep a fist. He stood there, listening to her finally lose consciousness.

And did nothing.

Dean Winchester had watched and listening...and did absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes tight when the realization of his idiocy hit him hard. For four months he had been with Alistair, torturing people. Had he become so hardened in that short time that, even though he felt sickened by these acts against a helpless girl, he would willingly just stand back and do nothing? Turn a blind eye to it?

The questions kept repeating long after Dean had left the workshop. He stumbled through the house, his hand still hovering up over his mouth. He turned a corner and collided with someone small. He blinked and looked down at the mousy young girl with red hair constantly pulled into a ponytail. Large glasses covered her eyes and baggy clothes hid her body. Dean had seen her around the house several times but never quite remembered her name.

"S-sorry." The girl uttered quietly, head shooting down to keep her eyes on the floor. "S-so sorry. Please...please don't tell my dad." Dean paused for a moment then remembered that this mousy little thing was Alistair's daughter. Or at least...that was the story. He couldn't be sure what to believe anymore.

"It's...no problem...don't worry." Dean muttered. For a moment the girl's head lifted up, almost as if she was going to look at him. But it quickly tilted back down and her hands clutched a textbook harder to her chest as she all but ran around the body blocking her from the safety of her own bedroom. Dean watched her go, his stomach twisting up again. Thoughts of that girl being on the table made him rush to his own room, or more specifically the washroom attached to his room with the nice toilet he could throw up in.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

It had been three days and Dean had not once been called back to the workroom. He had attempted to go in a few times, see if Satelle was in there, but the door was always locked. Dean hadn't even been aware of the fact that the door could lock and he wondered if that actually meant if Satelle was there. For three days, he wandered around the house, bored and sick. The women were of no help because every time he looked at one of them, he just saw the teenaged girl strapped to the table, trying to call for help.

A call he ignored.

Dean spent more time in his room in those three days then he did anywhere else. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he had to make appearances, he would have spent all day in there. He rarely slept and he didn't eat any food. Every day the floor was covered in beer bottles that were cleaned up any time he left. But no matter how much he drank, he couldn't get the sight out of his mind, couldn't get the muffled screams out of his ears.

On the fourth day, he had gone down to the workroom again. This time the door opened as it usually did. He was both happy and terrified about that. Happy, that he was able to get in, terrified at what he might see. It turned out, however, that there was nothing to see. The room was clean, spotless, and empty of any people. Dean felt his stomach twist and drop. Whenever the room was like this, it could only mean one thing. He had failed this girl that he didn't know.

"There you are." Alistair's voice made him jump. Dean spun around and blinked several times. Alistair tilted his head curiously, standing in the door way as casual as ever. "I haven't seen much of you. The girls tell me you haven't been giving them any...special attention. Is everything alright?"

"Uh...it...yeah...yeah, everything's fine." Dean lied. Alistair raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Just you know...break. Getting some me time."

"We all need that every so often, don't we?" Alistair asked, smiling. Dean nodded. "You should come join us for dinner, your favourite's being made."

"Oh...oh yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Alistair replied cheerfully. "Nothing like some baby back ribs, eh?" Dean wondered if he looked as sick as he was feeling. He could do nothing but nod. Thankfully it seemed Alistair didn't notice. He just turned and led the younger man out of the room.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

He sat on his bed late in the night, having spent a while in the washroom, throwing up the ribs he had managed to eat. His eyes resting on his cell phone which sat on the nightstand. He slowly reached over and picked it up, sliding it open and going into the contact list until he found the name that he was looking for.

"Hello?" Sam's grumpy sleepy voice had never sounded better to Dean's ears and he actually felt a tear start down his cheek. "Hello?"

"Sam." Dean choked out.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...yeah it's me." Dean replied.

"Oh God, where are you?" Sam asked, suddenly sounding very alert. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I...no, not really." Dean replied honestly." But uh...that...that's not what matters. Listen Sam...I'm...I'm coming home."

"You are?" Sam asked, sounding exciting enough to make Dean chuckle slightly.

"Yeah...yeah I am." He answered. He turned his eyes to look out the window at the night sky, more tears drifting down his face as he fought to keep the pain from his voice. "I really...really am."

**Present (2020)**

The soft knock on the door made Dean jump and he looked over as Sadie carefully slipped into the room. Her legs encased in denim, her torso covered in a t-shirt with Aerosmith decorated the chest, her long blond hair flowing down over her shoulders and her blue eyes gazing softly at him.

"Well Sam's going to be okay." Sadie spoke, snapping Dean's attention yet again. "He actually seems a little relieved to be through with Ruby. I think he was starting to realize that you and Cas were right."

"When did you dye your hair?" Dean asked, completely ignoring what was just said about his brother.

"I...what?" Sadie asked.

"When did you dye your hair?" Dean repeated.

"I've...never dyed my hair here." Sadie replied.

"But you have dyed before." Dean stated.

"How do you know?" Sadie asked.

"It used to be brown didn't it?" Dean asked.

"That grew out." Sadie replied, starting to feel uncomfortable. "All the brown was...was cut off a while ago. And how do you know that?"

"We didn't just meet, Sadie." Dean muttered miserably.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked. "Yes we did, a few weeks ago." She started moving to the bed.

"Don't!" Dean snapped, halting her movements. He didn't have to look at her to know she looked pained. But he couldn't look at her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "You shouldn't be near me."

"What? Why not?" Sadie asked.

"I'm a bad man." Dean muttered.

"What?" Sadie asked, sounding incredibly disbelieving. "That's insane, you're not bad."

"Yes I am." Dean argued.

"No...you're not." Sadie insisted. "You're one of the nicest, best guys that I know."

"Don't say that, you don't know." Dean grumbled.

"What don't I know?" Sadie asked. Dean sighed and looked at his hands. "Dean? Tell me."

"I'm not good." Dean muttered.

"And why not?" Sadie asked hands on her hips. She got no response, making her frown. "Dean Winchester, tell me right now why you think this! What could you have possibly done to make you think..."

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAVE YOU!" Dean snapped finally, jumping to his feet and moving right up to Sadie. She jumped in surprise and stepped back, her back hitting the wall. She gazed up at Dean with wide eyes that were almost copies of the eyes from four years ago. "I heard you...crying. Heard you begging. Watched you bleed. Watched you lose strength. And I...didn't...do anything."

The room fell absolutely silent.

* * *

I posted last chapter at about 3:30am and finished this chapter an hour later because I had it all in my head and I had to put it down right then or else I was afraid I'd forget it. I am glad I'm unemployed or else I'd be screwing myself over big time with my lack of sleep.


	12. In The Dark of Night

**In the Dark of Night  
**

I'm glad I could surprise even the person who already knew what would happen lol.

* * *

"What...what do you mean?" Sadie asked quietly. Dean's eyes lifted up to look at her, only to find her down on the floor next to him. There was fear and pain all over her face and eyes and even the start of betrayal. She looked ready to cry but Dean knew she was holding it back until she got what she was after. "Dean...what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Dean muttered. "And that's the worst. It's worse then being a part of it all. I just...stood there...and watched him cut you up."

"You were the apprentice that left." Sadie whispered, her blue eyes lifting up to look into his green eyes. Dean swallowed hard at the pain in her eyes and nodded his head. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I was so...disgusted." Dean replied. "It never bothered me before but then...I never knew there were girls. I spent four months...carving up guys that Ali...that HE said were bad guys."

"You never bothered to ask?" Sadie asked. Dean shook his head, self hatred crossing over his face. "What...what happened?"

"Saw you." Dean explained. "Watched...and started thinking for the first time. Three days...I tried getting back into that room but the door was locked and I didn't...I didn't know if you were...but then the forth day, it was unlocked...and clean. I thought that she...that you..."

"I got moved." Sadie muttered, her own memories coming to the front of her mind and making her break down, tears coursing freely down her face. "First year...I was only in the...workroom. Second year, I got a real room. Third year I tried making escapes...and every time I got caught. I tried escaping with his daughter once and that didn't work out well for either of us. Grace told me to just..."

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"What's his daughter's name?" Dean asked.

"Grace." Sadie replied slowly. "About...my height...red hair...sorta...mousy."

"Cas." Dean muttered. Sadie blinked and looked at him, confused. "Sadie...I'm so fucking sorry for everything. He was the one that called. He knows my number, he knows where the house is...he told me if I didn't come to him, he'd come here. He called about you." Sadie's eyes widened. "He doesn't know you're here, I wouldn't do that, but he wanted me to help find you."

"Oh God." Sadie muttered.

"I won't let him hurt you again." Dean insisted, moving to grasp her shoulders but then retracted his hands. He didn't think he should touch her, not after what had been said and what he had previously done. "I promise you that as long as I'm alive, that sick son of a bitch is not getting his hands on you again." Sadie nodded slowly. She chewed on her lower lip, the tears slowing but still falling. Dean's hands twitched to hold her but he couldn't. At least...he couldn't until she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around him and crying against his chest. Dean sighed, his eyes closing as his arms closed around her, holding her carefully.

And they stood like that for a long time. Eventually Dean had backed up carefully to sit on the bed, holding her along his lap. His hand ran up and down her back and his lips touched the top of her head every so often. Sadie calmed down slowly, her arms loosening around him. She was completely quiet for a few minutes, just breathing deeply in and out.

"Dean..." Sadie spoke up suddenly, tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"What were you getting at earlier?" Sadie asked. "You know...when I brought up Grace and you said Cas." Dean paused, his memory working slowly. When he did remember, his eyes widened and he looked worried and fearful.

"Sadie...the girl Cas went to meet today...the one he met at the bar last night...her name is Grace." Dean pointed out. Sadie looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened and she copied Dean's expression. "Cas is looking up a license plate right now."

"Shit." Sadie muttered, getting to her feet. Dean stood and followed her out of the room. "Cas!"

"What?" Castiel asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Did you find the car?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." Castiel muttered.

"We think we might know who it belongs to." Sadie pointed.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Castiel asked.

"Are you going to question or are you going to safe your girlfriend?" Dean asked, irritated. He sat in the Impala's front seat, Castiel next to him and Sam in the back. The youngest man had come out of his room when there had been shouting and got himself involved. Sadie was made to stay back, Gabriel staying with her, both getting the house ready for yet another resident who might possibly need caring.

"Fine." Castiel muttered. "I just hope you're right."

"You and me both." Dean muttered quietly. "Okay...wait for my signal then get in there. If her room is still in the same place that it was four years ago then it'll be up the stairs, to the left and the third door on the right hand side."

"How many rooms are in this place?" Sam asked.

"You not see the size of it from here?" Dean questioned his brother. Sam sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'm going. Get her and get out. If I'm not back after an hour then just get back to the house." He took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Castiel. Before either of the other two could say anything, he was out of the car and jumping the gate around the house. Dean walked up the long drive, each step giving him back that old arrogance that he used to have. He pushed open the front doors with enough strength to make them hit the walls. "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"Well well well, two visits in one day." Alistair commented, walking up the stairs that led down to the workrooms. Dean smirked and met him at the top of the stairs. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Had a lot of time to think." Dean replied. "And a lot of painfully annoying moments with my brother. If I come back, I wanna get him gutted." Alistair laughed and put an arm around Dean's shoulders. It was a rare gesture that the old man only ever did when he liked someone. Dean tapped his phone in his pocket, sending the preset message to Castiel.

"It's good to have you back my boy." Alistair said. "There's something I think you'll like downstairs."

"Show me." Dean insisted, a dark and twisted expression on his face. Alistair laughed more and brought Dean down the stairs. He pushed the latch on the door and slid it open to reveal an upgraded workshop. There were some new tools around the room but the same old table which was currently occupied. Dean blinked then quickly covered up his surprise with a dark laugh. "Ruby? You fucking caught Ruby?"

"No no no, not caught...she came to me." Alistair pointed out, moving over to the table. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Oh this is too good." Dean muttered. Ruby glared at him with her good eye, the other one blackened and swelling. "Hey hell bitch, how's it hanging?"

"Seems she got dumped by her boyfriend earlier." Alistair explained casually. "Her boyfriend being your brother but I'm sure you knew that."

"Yep." Dean replied, nodding.

"She came here after I saw you." Alistair said, looking up at Dean. "Says she knows where my little Satelle is." Dean raised an eyebrow and looked curious. "I haven't let her tell me yet. Mostly because I really hate her already, I just wanna get a few minutes of fun in before I find out where my girl ran off to."

"Well by all means, have at it." Dean encouraged, crossing his arms and smiling as he walked around the table. Ruby's eye followed him and Dean was sure if looks could kill, he'd be in big trouble. Alistair picked up a knife and drew the blade down across Ruby's abdomen. He drew another line to create an X across her stomach. Ruby screamed against the leather gag, her eye squeezing shut. Dean's teeth gritted, the corner of his mouth twitching up. He was getting satisfaction out of this even though he knew later that his moral standings would run him over with guilt.

Ruby was an exception.

"I'm sorry my dear, are you trying to say something?" Alistair asked innocently, looking at Ruby's face. He reached up to adjust the leather strap across her mouth. "What was that?"

"She's with him!" Ruby spat out quickly as soon as she was able to. Dean froze, his gaze hardening. "He's been harboring your little Satelle, or Sadie as they call her, at his house! She's been there for weeks!" Alistair looked at Dean who was now expressionless.

"Oh really?" The older man questioned, moving around the table, knife still in hand. Dean watched him and stood his ground. "Well that's very interesting. But...is it true?"

"YES!" Ruby screamed. "I've seen her!"

"Dean?" Alistair asked, stopping in front of his former protege.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "She's at my place. Has been for a while. Kept her around, couldn't figure why she was familiar. Then today found out why." Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You want her back? I'll bring her in."

That's my boy." Alistair praised, that nasty evil smile on his face. He reached up his hand and clapped it onto Dean's shoulder. "I knew you hadn't changed. You're still what I had made you." He turned the knife then held the handle out to Dean. It was then that the younger man recognized it as the only knife from Alistair's personal collection that had ever been shared and only with himself. "Go ahead Dean...cut into the bitch."

"Sure." Dean muttered, his hand reaching up and grasping the knife handle. He moved to stand in front of Ruby and she was staring at him, fearful of what he would do.

"Do it." Alistair whispered behind Dean. "Ram it in there."

"Gladly." Dean ground out, twisting around and ramming the blade into Alistair's gut. The old man was caught off guard and he stared up at Dean, mouth hanging open.

Dean didn't see the second knife.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"He said it was on the left!" Castiel argued.

"I thought he said right." Sam interjected, both of them standing at the top of the stairs and looking back and forward along the hallway.

"No...left then right." Castiel sighed.

"Okay, fine." Sam agreed. They turned left and walked down the hallway slowly, counting doors. They got to, what they hoped, was the right one and opened it carefully. The room was dark but there was someone lying on the bed. Castiel walked in first, Sam staying back to keep an eye out. The older of the two took a few steps in then slipped on something. He looked down and saw a puddle on the floor.

"Sam, lights." Castiel muttered. Sam ran his hand over the wall and found the switch. When the lights came on they both froze as the blood over the floor and bed of the room. Castiel ran to the bed, only slightly glad that the person on it was Grace. Any happiness he felt at finding her was instantly gone as he took in the state she was in. There was a long cut running across her abdomen and the blood running out was soaking the bedspread. There was a gash on her forehead which coated almost her entire face with blood.

"Cas...CAS!" Sam shouted, snapping his friend out his thoughts. "We have to get her to a hospital NOW!"

Castiel full heartedly agreed and without wasting any time, picked Grace up off the bed and headed out with Sam right behind him.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sadie and Gabriel arrived at the hospital via Castiel's car. Sam had tried getting a hold of Dean but only got one single text message from his older brother.

_Go._

The one word didn't ease any tension in the younger Winchester. He paced around the waiting room as the other three sat and waited, watching Sam. Castiel had changed out of non-bloody clothes that Sadie and Gabriel had brought him. He had told the nurses that had taken Grace that he was her fiancee. They were just lucky at the moment that no real questions had been asked because they were all unsure of how to answer things.

"I hope she's going to be okay." Sadie muttered, watching for any doctors to come and talk to them. "I hate hospitals." Gabriel patted her back as his eyes watched his brother. Castiel was hunched forward, eyes locked on his hands in front of him. He was going to have a sore back if he didn't straighten up soon.

"Maybe we should try to think about something else." Gabriel suggested.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly the direction I was thinking of going in..." Gabriel mumbled to himself.

"The only answer I got was that stupid text message telling us to go." Sam complained. "I'm not losing my brother again!"

"Sam calm down." Sadie spoke softly as she stood up.

"Calm down?" Sam asked. "Sadie, we don't know what's going on! Why aren't you freaking out? He could be hurt or worse! You know that other guy better than the rest of us! Dean did this for you and he's not replying to anything!" Sadie stared at him, guilt suddenly welling up in her eyes. "Oh God, wait, Sadie, I didn't mean it like that."

"No...you did." Sadie countered. "This is...pretty much my fault."

"No!" All three of the men yelled.

"Guys, if I hadn't run away, Alistair wouldn't have turned on Grace like this." Sadie pointed out, stepping back. "If I hadn't run away, I never would have met Cas and I never would have gotten tangled up with you guys."

"Sadie..." Sam started.

"Just don't!" Sadie snapped. Sam blinked, surprised. The usually sweet and kind girl never snapped before. "Just...I need to think." It wasn't until then that any of the guys had realized how far away from them she had moved. By the time Castiel and Gabriel had gotten to their feet, Sadie was already half way out the door.

* * *

So Grace is in the hospital, Dean's a no show, and Sadie's a runaway. Oh dear, the messes I make.


	13. Dreary is Thy Name

**Dreary Is Thy Name  
**

So things are going to be fairly sad in some ways for a while.

Right at the start of this chapter, I'm not overly sure on if any hospital in the States has a Starbucks in it but I'm taking a long shot on this, plus it's the future, it could happen at that point. The hospitals where I live in Ontario, Canada, all have Tim Horton's in them so that's how my assumptions got started.

* * *

Sam didn't know how much more miserable her could get. His friend had run off, his brother was...well...he didn't know, and the girl his other friend liked was lying in a possible coma right now. Gabriel had gone looking for Sadie and Castiel had been allowed in to see Grace. Sam had gone walking around and decided he needed coffee so he was now standing in line at the hospital's Starbucks. He was exhausted but knew he wasn't going to sleep at all so he needed some sort of boost.

"Why is it that there's always some little old person taking forever a the front of the line when you're always your most desperate?" Sam turned at the feminine voice behind him and blinked in surprise, finding Max standing there. She looked almost completely different from the first time he had seen her. The dark smokey make up was replaced with a fresh face that looked little worn and tired. Her brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail with her bangs still falling in her face. The biggest difference was her clothes. Leather and jeans were swapped for pale blue scrubs, the boots changed for white runners.

"Whoa...Max...hey." Sam finally found his voice. His acknowledgment to the woman behind him made her smile. "What are you...doing here?"

"Seriously? You that tired?" Max asked, glancing down at herself.

"A bit yeah." Sam admitted. Max laughed. "So you uh...you work at the hospital."

"Yeah...I'm working in a team taking care of this girl." Max explained. "We just got her stabilized so yay me, I get a treat and a break."

"This girl wouldn't happen to have red hair, a stab wound and a gash on her head would she?" Sam asked. Max blinked, surprised. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh?" Max asked. "Is she..."

"My friend's girlfriend." Sam filled in. "Well...actually...to be honest, they've sort of just met and all. It's really complicated but he's told the doctors he's her fiancee so just pretend you never heard all of this."

"Already forgotten." Max agreed, smiling. "That can't be the only reason you're looking so rough right now, wanna talk?"

"How long is your break?" Sam asked.

"Pretty long actually, I've been working almost twenty hours today, non stop." Max replied. "Your friend isn't the only major problem of the day. The line's moving. Let's get some coffees then we can go outside and talk."

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sadie sat in a playground on a swing, her foot dragging in the dirt as she thought over everything she knew. Her time spent with Alistair had been literal Hell. When she had gotten out the last time, she had been in such bad shape she honestly didn't expect to get much further then she had any of the previous times. She also didn't expect to collapse in the middle of the street just as Castiel was driving by. No one had ever helped her before and she gotten so close to the boys despite her previous wariness for the male gender.

"Hey kiddo, it's not safe to be out this late on your own." Gabriel's voice made Sadie jump. She looked up as he sat on the swing next to her. "You know no one blames you for any of this. You're as much a victim as anyone, maybe even more. Sam's just stressed. He's broken up with his girlfriend, tracked down a major douche, saved a girl and lost track of his brother all in the time span of five hours. He can't be held responsible for the things that come out of his mouth."

"I know." Sadie muttered. "I just...I don't know." She looked down at the sand as her feet pressed into the ground, swaying her back and forward on the swing. "I just wish that Dean would call or something."

"You love him don't you?" Gabriel asked. Sadie nearly fell off the swing due to her abrupt stop. She turned wide blue eyes on the man next to her who was just smiling. "You totally do."

"How can you tell?" Sadie whispered.

"Because sweetheart, I've been there, done that, and seen it more times then you would believe." Gabriel replied. He looked up at the sky. "It's not always fun and easy like the movies make you think, and there's a good chance there's going to be heart break. But...I would rather deal with the heartbreak then never feel love."

"Really?" Sadie asked. Gabriel smiled and nodded. "We should get back soon, huh?"

"Only when you're ready." Gabriel pointed out. Sadie nodded slowly and swung slightly, lifting her eyes to look up at the starry sky.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"You know, this wasn't exactly what I meant." Max mumbled as her hands pushed open the buttons on Sam's shirt. His response was to muffled against her lips to understand clearly.

They had gotten their coffees and walked around the hospital once before sitting in the back of the Impala. Sam had told her just about everything that he knew in relation to what was going on. Max originally just been rubbing his arm, trying to comfort him. She had kissed his cheek, telling him everything would turn out alright, then kissed his lips softly without even thinking. There had been a pause where neither of them did anything before Sam had leaned back towards her and kissed her fully. Now he had her pinned down on the back seat, hands pushing at clothing.

"Sam...Sam..." Max tried to gain her companions attention. She put her hands against his shoulders and pushed lightly. Sam leaned back and looked down at her. "Okay...you're good at that."

"Thanks." Sam muttered, laughing slightly.

"I don't think your friend is going to be able to stay in the room with that girl much longer if he's not already out." Max pointed out. "You need to be with him."

"Yeah...I know." Sam said, sighing. They sat up and Max fixed up her hair while Sam did the buttons on his shirt back up. "Hey Max."

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"Can I call you sometime?" Sam asked.

"You damn well better." Max replied, smiling. "If you're this good at kissing, I really wanna know how good you are at other things." Sam looked a little surprised by how straight forward she was but laughed slightly. Max took his phone and put her number in it while she let him put his number in her phone. They climbed out of the Impala and swapped phones back just as Sam's went off. "I swear that's not me."

"No, it's Cas." Sam replied, the smile that had popped up at Max's comment quickly dropping. He answered the phone as they slowly headed through the parking lot. "Yeah?"

"Zachariah's here...asking for you." Castiel replied.

"What? How did he know we were here?" Sam asked.

"He hasn't told me yet." Castiel remarked. Sam could just tell that his friend was glaring at the officer.

"Okay well I'll be inside in a minute, I'll talk to him." The young man assured.

"Good." Castiel replied. "Oh...and...Gabriel called...Sadie's fine."

"That's great." Sam sighed in relief. "I'll see you soon." He hung up and put his phone away.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Some cop wants to talk to me." Sam replied. "Same one that keeps trying to get us busted because of...what we do."

"Illegal bar?" Max asked, smirking. Sam stared at her. "I've been to it before, seen you guys working." Sam just shook his head, grinning. Sam kissed him softly and patted his cheek. "Things will turn out alright, try not to stress too much. I'll keep you fully updated on that Grace chick."

"Thanks." Sam replied. Max grinned then walked off down the hallway while Sam turned and went to the waiting room. Sure enough, Zachariah and another police officer stood in front of Castiel, both looking rather smug. "What's going on?"

"Hello Sam." Zachariah greeted. "We came here on a report of a miss Grace Marcino, daughter of Alistair Marcino, having been checked in."

"Okay...and?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"I saw Castiel over here and I thought to myself, wouldn't it make my night so much easier if those Winchester boys were here too?" Zachariah replied happily. "And look at that...you're here. And you are just the one I'm looking for."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam...your girlfriend is dead." Zachariah answered, grinning.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

He was barely standing as he watched the fire burn high. He had a vague moment of wonder about whether or not the flames would be seen but then he didn't care. He watched the fire lick at the wrapped up body, burning it down to ashes as a smile crossed his face. After everything that night, the fighting, the stabbing, the insulting, it was all finally over.

And he had won.

It still actually amazed him that he won. He still had moments of the body jumping to life to finish him off but the more it burned the better he felt that that wasn't ever going to happen.

He had to take two of them out. The one burning and the damn bitch. Sadly he had forgotten the bitch's body so he couldn't get rid of her properly. No matter, there were other things to worry about, other things to do.

Like track down that girl.

The girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

But first, he had to get better. There was no point going on a search when he could barely stand, let alone do anything else. Smiling at all the thoughts he had in mind, he limped his way away from the fire as it started burning itself out. The body now nothing more than ashes getting blown in the wind.

* * *

So after a couple of long chapters, back to a short one again but I promise to try and make them long again. I know I'm being evil enough, not saying who it was that won the fight. Was it Dean? Was it Alistair? Was that end clip not even involving either of them but yet some other person looking for Sadie? This story isn't over, not by a long shot. The bad guy is just changing.


	14. Who's Back

**Who's Back?  
**

Alright, let's try and get a long chapter in this one.

The starter song is Come Away with Me by Norah Jones.

* * *

"Come away with me, in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song." Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Grace and Max all watched the blonde girl singing on the stage. It had been several weeks since the rescue of Grace. Several weeks of wondering and worrying and moving. Several weeks of recuperating and dealing with everything.

Several weeks without Dean.

"Come away with me, on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies." This was the first time since the oh so eventful night that Sadie had gone up to sing. Even sitting at the bar, watching her, the group could tell that she looked tired. "I want to walk with you, on a cloudy day. In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high."

"Anyone else think this song is about Dean?" Sam asked. The others just nodded.

"So won't you try to come." Sadie continued singing as her head tilted slightly, a far off expression coming over her face. "Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you."

"Definitely about Dean." Gabriel confirmed, watching Sadie play with the cord attached to the microphone as the band played an instrumental section.

They had waited a week and a half after the night in the hospital and when none of them received any word from Dean, Castiel had come to the conclusion that something really bad must have happened. Several hours of discussion had occurred before they decided they had to move. If Alistair was alive and knew where they lived, it was only a matter of time before he came knocking for the girls. When Grace had been released from the hospital, she had moved in with them, sharing a room with Sadie. The red haired girl had begun going on date nights with Castiel but that relationship was moving slowly. The new house had four rooms again but unlike the last one, there were stairs and different levels.

Max was over a lot but she remained living in her own apartment for the time being. Sam had been under investigation due to Ruby's murder for only a few days since there was no proof that he had been with Ruby at the time of her death. The workers at the diner had confirmed the two leaving separately and the group had given the story of being with Sam. In the end, Zachariah had been more furious than ever before, always missing the chance to actually put away one of the Winchester brothers. Max had made a joke about Sam and Dean being like Bo and Luke Duke and Zachariah was Roscoe.

"And I want to wake up, with the rain falling on a tin roof." Sadie sang once more. "While I'm safe there in your arms, so all I ask is for you...to come away with me in the night." Gabriel sighed, watching as the blonde girl was slowly reaching that inevitable breaking point. "Come away with me."

As the gathered mass clapped and cheered, Sadie gave a small smile and bow before getting off the stage and retreating to the office.

"Think someone should talk to her?" Max asked. All eyes turned to the brunette girl, the boys raising eyebrows. "Someone not me. I may be a girl but I'm not good at that thing."

"I'll go." Grace muttered, sliding off her stool carefully.

"I gotta get to work, night shift." Max stated, standing up as well. She leaned across the bar to give Sam a kiss then grinned. "Wanna get breakfast tomorrow when I'm done?"

"Sure, give me a call when you finish." Sam replied, smiling. Max kissed him again then made her way through the crowd to exit the bar. Gabriel shook his head and grinned, being the only one to watch the interaction as Castiel was busy watching to make sure Grace got to the office alright. Gabriel sighed, wishing he could do something to help everyone.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

The car pulled up at the house and the man stepped out. He looked at the building, taking in the empty driveway. He moved up to the house and took a few quick looks through the windows before returning to the car.

"They're not there anymore." He informed his female driver.

"Just like you guessed." She replied, driving away from the house.

"Had to make sure." The man justified his actions.

"I never said anything." The woman insisted. She played with the radio, trying to find something they'd both like. "So where to now then?"

"Just...back to the hotel." The man sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Check the bar tomorrow night." The woman nodded and turned the car.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Then just back up, nice and easy, there we go." Gabriel instructed, gazing out the passenger window and smiling. Castiel and Grace had gone out for lunch and a supply run and Sam was still with Max since their breakfast get together. Gabriel had been teaching Sadie to drive for the last few weeks. He had taken her to get her learners permit a few days ago but she had been sitting in the driver's seat for a while now.

"I do better backing up then I do driving forward." Sadie grumbled.

"No way sweetheart, you're awesome." Gabriel remarked. "Very good job on the parking though." Sadie couldn't help but smile. It was so rare to see these days. The blonde girl was so intent on being miserable and putting herself down, getting stuck on all the things she does wrong. It drove Gabriel insane sometimes. "How about driving us to get something to eat?"

"Okay, I guess." Sadie agreed. "Unless you wanna swap."

"Nope." Gabriel replied instantly, shaking his head. "You drive. You're doing good." Sadie just nodded and shifted the gears before driving off. Gabriel watched her out the corner of his eye. He was trying to be there for her as much as possible. Castiel had Grace, they helped each other with getting over things, Sam had Max, so Gabriel had made sure that Sadie had him. Maybe not in the same way as the boys had the girls but he'd be damned if he was going to let this young girl suffer on her own.

Something caught his attention when he glanced up into the rear view mirror. He paused then turned to look out the back. The car behind them looked familiar but only in a way that he had seen it a few times already that day. Gabriel frowned slightly, wondering if it was just coincidence or if they were getting followed. He turned back around, deciding it better to just watch the car then alert Sadie at the moment. She stayed quiet, her attention on driving. Gabriel really wanted her to talk to him but he knew that forcing her wouldn't do any good.

"Gabe..." Sadie spoke quietly. Gabriel looked at her and waited patiently for her to finish saying what she was going to say. "What did you want to get to eat?"

"You're the driver." Gabriel pointed out.

"I don't care." Sadie muttered.

_Of course you don't._ Gabriel thought but remained quiet. Sadie ate when they told her to. If no one said anything then she wouldn't. Thankfully, they had picked up on that early on and put a halt to it.

"I'll stay here." Sadie answered the unasked question as she pulled into the parking lot of a fast food joint. Gabriel held back a sigh and just nodded. He got out of the Impala and glanced around, the car that had been "following" them was no where in sight so he went into the restaurant.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"We really need to do something about Sadie." Gabriel remarked, drying a glass with a towel at the bar.

"But what?" Castiel asked, mixing up a drink. Out of the whole group it was just the two of them right now. Sadie had declined going that night, the first time ever, and Sam had been elected to accompany Max and Grace shopping for stuff for the blonde girl's upcoming birthday. Sam was more or less just being the pack mule while the girls ran from store to store but it worked out for everyone.

"I don't know." Gabriel replied with a sigh. "She's just so depressed. She's two actions away from becoming a little emu."

"Emo." Castiel corrected.

"Whatever." Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother. "Look the point is we need to do something to help her."

"I thought that's what the birthday party the girls were thinking about was for." Castiel pointed out.

"But that's not for a few more days and frankly, I don't know if she'll last that long." Gabriel admitted. Castiel handed a customer a drink then looked at his brother. The two of them had just about unofficially adopted Sadie as their sister so the younger of the two Novak brothers knew what the elder was getting at. They weren't the only ones worried. Even Chuck and Becky, who had visited several times in the last weeks, had noticed the differences in their once sweet and happy friend.

"We'll just need to think hard." Castiel decided with a nod of his head. Gabriel sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing there wasn't much else they could do at the moment. They both looked up as a young blonde woman leaned on the bar and smiled at them. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked her over then looked at Castiel who was staring in surprise.

"Hey Cas, what's a girl gotta do to get a drink?" The woman asked.

"Ask nicely, Jo." Castiel replied, finally grinning.

"Please oh please can I have something good to drink?" Jo asked, slightly mocking.

"Sure." Castiel answered, grabbing a beer and passing it over. "What brings you around town?"

"Thought I'd swing in." Jo replied. "See how things are."

"Is your mom or Bobby with you?" Castiel asked.

"Not exactly but I do have someone with me." Jo was smiling in a way that clearly announced she had a secret. She turned around and Castiel and Gabriel both looked and subsequently ended up staring with wide eyes at the man who was cutting his way through the crowd, a smile of his own on his face.

"So...someone want to fill me in?" The man asked, laughing slightly at the dumbstruck expressions he was receiving.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sadie curled up on the couch, her head on a pillow against the arm, a blanket draped over her. Blue eyes staring unfocused at the television screen as an old movie played. She knew she was drifting in and out of sleep and was now just waiting to finally fall asleep, hoping to not have any nightmares this time. Her fingers, cold and slightly numb, gripped the blanket as a scene in the movie took a turn for the worse. She was really starting to wonder why she was always watching the horror flicks ever since moving in with the guys. She groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head when the stabbing on the screen began.

"Oh make it stop." Sadie mumbled, peeking momentarily around the blanket. She jumped and yelped when there was knocking coming from the front door. She looked over and waited. When the knocking happened a second time she finally got off the couch, leaving the blanket behind but picking up a bat that she had become accustomed to keeping nearby while home alone (something that rarely happened but there had been a few occasions).

Sadie moved towards the door, glad for the house being dark so she was unseen through the fogged glass that ran along the side of the door. There was a third knock and she was really starting to wish they had a peep hole or something in the door. She couldn't make out much of anything through the glass. True, she could have just left it alone, pretended not to be there, but there was something telling her to open the door. With the bat held ready, Sadie unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

The old worn out leather jacket caught her sight first, followed by the blue button of shirt worn underneath. Dark jeans encased a pair of strong looking legs and black shoes finished off the appearance. Her blue eyes drifted up to catch the hint of dirty blonde hair on the man's head and green eyes that instantly softened when they connected with hers.

"Sadie..."

Blue eyes rolled back and Sadie collapsed, getting caught last second before she hit the floor. The bat rolled uselessly away.

* * *

Okay I actually had a different way to end this chapter but this one just ended up typing itself. My fingers didn't want to follow my mind.


	15. This Is What You Get

**This Is What You Get**

So this was done...and worked on...and changed...and worked on. Then put up just to have something up because people want to see Dean and Sadie together finally.

* * *

"Showed up at my place a couple weeks ago, totally out of it." Jo explained, sipping her beer. Castiel and Gabriel leaned closer to hear better. "I don't know where he was before he came to mine but he was just...seriously, out of it. He hit the floor soon as he showed up and was unconscious for a few days, muttering in his sleep."

"About what?" Castiel asked.

"Some girl named Sadie which I'm guessing is the chick you've all been talking about." Jo replied. The boys nodded. "Some douche bag named Alistair. Told me later that he was dead but didn't go into details on it." She downed the last of her beer and put the bottle on the bar. "We swung by your old house yesterday just to see if you guys had moved or not. Then we came here."

"So you've been in town for at least a day." Gabriel pointed out.

"Yeah, followed that Impala car of his earlier." Jo grinned. "Didn't see who was driving but saw you getting out at McDonald's."

"So I wasn't going crazy." Gabriel muttered.

"You can't go if you've already gone." Castiel joked. Gabriel punched his brother in the arm and turned to serve a customer. Castiel looked back at Jo and tilted his head. "So did you and Dean..."

"No!" Jo laughed. "He's like my brother. Plus he's totally in love with that Sadie chick."

"Just checking." Castiel admitted. "Didn't want to have sent him to the house to see her if there was going to be issues."

"No issues." Jo replied. She looked around and tilted her head. "Besides, I think I wanna try with that guy...excuse me." Castiel just shook his head and smiled slightly as Jo moved down the bar.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Sadie woke up and looked around, finding herself in her room. She blinked and frowned, not remembering getting there. She sat up and looked around the room again. She twisted around on the bed to look at it, wondering if there were any signs there.

"Knew it would be the time that I left the room that you'd wake up." The voice made her jump and twist back around to stare at the doorway. Sadie scrambled off the bed and moved to the man standing at the door.

"Dean?" She was a little surprised her voice worked at that moment.

"Yep." Dean replied softly. Sadie just stared at him. "Dear God, don't say I broke you." He stumbled back and his head snapped to the side when Sadie suddenly slapped him across the face. "Son of a bitch!"

"That...was for being gone for so long!" Sadie snapped angrily.

"I had a perfectly good..." Dean started but got cut off when Sadie pulled him into the room and kissed him. His eyes flew wide for a second before they closed and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. He gently pushed her back against the wall next to the door, his hands holding her hips against his own. Her arms snaked around his neck, fingers toying with the hair at the back of his neck. Dean was the one to pull away first and stared at Sadie a few seconds, regaining his breathing. "What was that for?"

"Being alive." Sadie replied.

"What do I get for getting rid of Alistair then?" Dean asked, head tilting. Sadie blinked and stared at him. She thought it over then smiled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him again. Dean stumbled back to the bed and fell onto it, keeping his lips attached to hers. Her hands had pulled open the buttons on his shirt and were now running over his exposed skin, feeling all the scars that covered over his torso.

"How'd you get these?" Sadie asked quietly, leaning away from the oh so tempting lips. Dean's head followed her slightly, wanting their lips back together, before he looked at her carefully. Blue eyes coasted down over his revealed chest. Her nail, decked out in black with a rose painted in the middle (courtesy of Max's boredom several days before), traced around a scar over Dean's abs. Her eyes drifted back up to his and her head tilted in mild curiousity.

"Here and there." Dean admitted. "Got into a lot of fights." He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "So many in fact that the hospital never bothered to ask for any sort of identification after a while."

"You are so awful." Sadie chided, wiggling a finger at him. "Bad Dean. Very very ba-..." She squealed when Dean had them suddenly flipped over. Her back hit the bed as he maneuvered on top of her.

"I'm admit it, I'm bad." Dean agreed. His hand drifted over the soft blue pajama pants covering Sadie's leg. "But..."

"But?" Sadie questioned, trying not to focus on his hand.

"I can be very...very good too." Dean whispered as his mouth descended onto the blonde girl's neck. Sadie let a moan slip out, her eyes drifting shut. "I missed you. Didn't want you to see how bad things were though. Sorry it took so long."

"Well you could make it up to me." Sadie surprised herself by how sultry like her voice had sounded there, a tone she only used when singing certain songs.

"Oh you can bet I'll make it up to you." Dean replied with a smirk as he looked into her eyes. "All night long." He shrugged off his shirt instead of letting it hang open. He watched as Sadie's eyes skimmed over every bit of revealed skin.

"Dean umm...there's something...I've never...not willingly..." She couldn't get the words out, unsure how to go about saying what she was trying to get at. Dean leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to reassure her. He massaged her thigh through the fluff of her pajamas and laid kisses to her cheeks before looking at her again.

"Do you want to?" Dean asked softly. Sadie looked up at him then nodded slowly. Dean grinned and tapped his finger against her nose. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Just relax and don't worry. Stop me whenever you want."

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Next time, one of you is going with them." Sam grumbled as he sat at the bar in front of Gabriel with a heavy sigh. The older man raised an eyebrow then smiled, trying not to laugh. Jo, who was already sitting on the stool next to where Sam had collapsed, looked at her old friend and waited for him to notice her. "I mean it, I never shopping could be so tiring."

"Aww is poor Sammy exhausted?" Gabriel mocked.

"Shut up!" Sam insisted.

"Just as sweet as ever." Jo complimented sarcastically. Sam glanced at her then paused and turned to face her fully. She just smiled at him. "Hey Sammy, where's my hug?"

"Jo...wow, hey." Sam greeted, wrapping his arms around the small blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing chauffeur to your brother." Jo explained.

"What?" Sam asked loudly, his eyes darting around the club. "Dean's here? But...he...what?"

"Oh he's not here here." Jo replied. "We've already sent him to your new place for the Sadie chick."

"So...he's alive?" Sam asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yep, right as rain, Sammy boy." Jo answered. Sam smiled brightly and hugged her again. Jo laughed and patted his back as Castiel came up to them on one side of the bar, Max and Grace following along on the other side.

"What's up over here?" Max asked curiously.

"This is an old friend." Sam explained. "Max this is Jo. Jo, this is my girlfriend, Max."

"Oh you finally got rid of demon whore, good job!" Jo exclaimed. Everyone laughed while Sam just rolled his eyes. Max smiled and put her arms around him, kissing his cheek then his lips. Jo grinned then looks at Grace and held out her hand "Jo Harvelle."

"Grace Marcino." Grace greeted, taking Jo's hand.

"So are you Cas' girlfriend then?" Jo asked. Castiel and Grace both paused and looked at each other then stuttered, unsure how to answer. Jo just smiled as she watched them.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"And this is the house." Gabriel announced as they all walked through the front door at the end of the night. "Sadie?"

"Hello?" Grace called. Everyone moved to the living room then paused, watching Sadie peek out of the kitchen wearing just Dean's shirt.

"Uh...hi guys." Sadie greeted, wiggling her fingers in the air as a slight wave. Everyone just grinned.

"Sadie, this is Jo." Gabriel introduced, pulling the new blonde up front.

"Oh uh...hi." Sadie blushed slightly. It was one thing getting caught by people she lived with but someone new was in the group.

"So uh...what's going on?" Jo asked coyly.

"Oh...nothing." Sadie tried to pass off being casual, knowing she was failing miserably.

"Oh my god!" Max called down the stairs. No one had noticed her going up. Sadie put a hand over her face, trying to hide the increasing redness and the slight smile that was threatening to show. Everyone looked at her then went up the stairs to where Max was standing, laughing, in front of Sadie's room.

"Yeah yeah...weird chick...laugh it up!" Dean grumbled. Everyone else leaned over then stared into the room at Dean. He had one hand tied to the bedpost with his belt, the other holding the blanket over his lower half.

"That is just way too much of my brother that I wanna see." Sam commented, covering his eyes. "Max, come on."

"Oh come on, this is funny." Max whined. Sam grabbed his girlfriend and steered her to his own bedroom.

"I'll talk to you in the morning Dean!" The younger Winchester called back to his brother.

"Uh...yeah sure." Dean called back. He looked at Castiel, Grace, Gabriel and Jo all still standing at the door, smiling as if they were trying not to laugh. "Oh get lost you vultures!"

"Nice to have you back." Castiel remarked before taking Grace's hand and leading her away. Sadie came up the stairs and slipped past Gabriel and Jo into the room before closing the door, grinning as they whined on the other side.

"So not only did you leave me up here naked, but I was stuck to the bed...with the door open." Dean complained.

"How was I to know they'd be home early?" Sadie asked innocently. She locked the door and moved over to the bed. Dean mock glared at her. "Oh give it up. Besides, I got what you asked for." She held up a can of whipped cream then laughed when a smile broke out on Dean's face.

"You better let me go right now." He demanded. Sadie leaned over and released his hand from the belt then yelped as he rolled them over.

"Hey!" The whine from the girl was cut short as her lips were preoccupied with another set pressing against them.

"You were saying?" Dean asked, smirking as he looked down at the girl beneath him.

"You...got a lot of stamina." Sadie replied.

"Got a lot of time to make up for." Dean pointed out. Sadie giggled.

* * *

Alrighty, Dean's back, things seem to be nice now. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but I felt I needed to put something up.


	16. Baby To You

**Baby To You  
**

So I was going to have a whole other set of troubles happening in this story but then I realized that I didn't really want to drag it on. I've done that so many other times and it just loses it's appeal and people stop reading and I stop writing and it just sits and sits. So I'm finishing this story here with a lovely little epilogue of happiness.

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

"PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"You're almost there, Mrs Winchester."

"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT NOW!"

Everyone in the waiting room tilted their heads and looked towards the room where a birth was currently taking place. The woman in labor was loud enough that they were all sure people throughout the whole building could hear.

"Almost..."

"IF THIS THING ISN'T OUT OF ME WITHIN THE NEXT TWELVE SECONDS I AM CHOPPING YOUR BALLS OFF SO THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Dean Winchester, sitting in the waiting room, chuckled to himself at his brother's misfortune. He liked Max, she was about a thousand steps up from Ruby, so when Sam had announced that not only was he moving out with Max but they were also now engaged and expecting a child, Dean was actually excited and encouraging. Of course, as soon as that announcement of there being a baby on the way came out, Sadie had started talking about baby showers and names and everything under the sun.

It helped to have a girlie girl in the group sometimes.

Of course, Grace was also a big help. As things turned out, when the world realized that Alistair Marcino was dead and didn't have a will, everything was assumed to go to Grace who ended up with a huge inheritance of money. She had gone and sold the house and everything in it, getting even more money. She had donated a fair bit of it to organizations meant for helping people who had ended up in her type of position. She and Castiel had also been in debates of moving out in the recent months but they held off on that, mostly because of Dean insisting he didn't want to be left with Gabriel.

Several months ago they had gotten word from Michael, Gabriel and Castiel's older brother. He had ended up spending Christmas and New Years with them and was now living a few streets away with his wife Eve and their four year old son, Adam.

The waiting room was currently filled with Dean, Sadie, Castiel, Grace, Gabriel, Jo, Michael, Eve, Adam, Ellen, Bobby, Chuck and Becky. It was a little impressive how many people had turned out for this but eight hours ago when Max had first gone into labor, phone calls had been placed and people had hopped into their cars and driven in. Dean was impressed that Becky hadn't had any sort of freak out, which just led to the conclusion that she was now completely over her previous obsession with Sam, something everyone was glad for. She had Chuck had gotten engaged just after Sam and Max had their wedding in Niagara Falls.

The trip had originally been for Sadie's twentieth birthday. Dean had decided they should all cross over to Canada so that she could legally drink and gamble and have fun with all of them. They had booked the hotel rooms and went. As it turned out, Niagara Falls was almost like Las Vegas and next thing any of them knew, they were in a chapel for Sam and a six month pregnant Max to get hitched.

"It's gone quiet." Sadie remarked, glancing over to the room.

"Hope she didn't kill anyone." Dean muttered. Sadie nudged him and grinned. Dean smirked and put his arm around her, pulling her to his side and kissing her forehead. When he thought back on how much this girl had changed his life, it gave him a warm feeling inside. He would do, and already had done, so much for her. He still didn't know how she thought on a lot of things but that's what made things with her interesting.

"I have a boy!" Sam announced, coming into the waiting room with the world's largest smile on his face. The group burst into congratulations and hugs.

_*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"He's going on ebay." Dean muttered.

"Oh come on." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, I'm sticking him up on ebay, I can't take the crying anymore." Dean complained.

"You sound like your nephew." Sadie scolded, rocking the mentioned newborn in her arms. It had only been a few weeks since he was born but Sam and Max had been slowly losing their minds and Sadie had volunteered herself and Dean (against his wishes) to babysit for the day. The baby had been crying for what Dean a century but for real was only about twenty minutes. Sadie cooed to the little boy and sang to him as she moved around the living room, dancing almost. "Sleep and remember, my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream."

"You're really good at that." Dean commented. Sadie smiled slightly as she continued to sing, slowly calming the crying infant and lulling him into his much needed nap. Dean smiled and moved up behind his girlfriend, winding his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder to look down at his nephew. "He's not so bad now."

"Told ya." Sadie whispered.

"You'd make a pretty good mom." Dean remarked without thinking. His words didn't hit him until he looked at Sadie to see her looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't...that's not...didn't mean like...that...I...uh..."

"Relax." Sadie laughed slightly, smiling. Dean sighed and kissed her cheek then nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I'm not even sure if I can to be honest."

"Can what?" Dean asked.

"Have kids." Sadie replied softly. "Just...with everything I went through and all."

"You want kids?" Dean asked, curiously. Sadie shrugged slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted any at the moment or really any time in the relatively near future but she was pretty sure she wanted one or two at some point. "Well...if Grace can have them, I'm sure it's possible for you too."

"Who said Grace could?" Sadie asked.

"The doctor." Dean replied, reaching forward to gently touch his nephew's face. "Cas let it slip after Grace's last appointment for a follow up after the whole...you know.."

"Oh." Sadie muttered.

"Yeah." Dean said softly, nodding slightly. "Anyways the doc said if they were ever going to aim for it then they could do it."

"You sound like you want kids now." Sadie remarked, laughing slightly.

"Never said I didn't." Dean replied with a shrug.

"You want to put your nephew on ebay." Sadie reminded him.

"Well not right now I don't." Dean remarked, mocking offense. "Besides...need to eventually have a little me around to get pay back on Sammy." Sadie laughed and shook her head. She put the sleeping infant in the play pen then sat with Dean on the couch. "So..."

"So?" Sadie repeated curiously.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

Sadie was silent for a while to think about it. In the last nine months a lot had changed, not only with their group but with everything. The prohibition had been lifted which meant they could go public with the bar now. That alone had brought in so many more customers which led to having Grace and Gabriel take up jobs there to help out Dean, Sam, Castiel and Sadie. Even Max, on days when she wasn't working at the hospital, had gone to get all the proper licenses and training in order to help out when needed. Ellen and Jo, who had moved closer since finding out about Max being pregnant, offered their assistance so that everyone could stand taking days off without fretting.

In other words, business was doing good. Chances are, if Grace and Castiel moved out and Gabriel as well, Sadie and Dean would still likely be able to afford the house on their own.

"You want kids?" Sadie asked, looking at her boyfriend as she snuggled up with him.

"Someday, sure." Dean replied. Sadie smiled brightly and kissed him. Dean grinned into the kiss and returned it full heartedly, even going as far as to drag his girlfriend onto his lap and work his hand under her shirt before he remembered that his nephew was in the room. Asleep thought the infant may be, it probably wasn't a good thing to get too into things. He leaned back to look at the blonde girl on his lap and smiled goofily. "So...what's that mean?"

"Well...I think that we could totally have a lot of fun trying." Sadie commented with a smirk. "And if...anything happens...well then...it happens."

"I hope Sam comes to collect his son soon." Dean groaned at the thought of all the 'trying' they could get up to.

_**The End**_

* * *

So there we go, finally got the end up for this story. I thought I would make it a happy little thing to counter what I have planned for Love Like Sin.


End file.
